Pequeño Vidente - Traducción - de HuskyWalker
by Keira123
Summary: Voldemort ganó la primera guerra y Harry es felíz viviendo como un squib en Hogwarts y pasando desapercibido. Desafortunadamente, sus visiones y los rebeldes no se lo permitirán y pronto llamará la atención del Señor Oscuro.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **__ Este fic no me pertenece sino a __**HuskyWalker, **__yo solo lo estoy traduciendo. Irán en cursiva las frases mías (de la traductora) el resto es del fic originál. Repito, todo mérito por esta historia es primero de J.K. Rowling y después de HuskyWalker._

**Disclaimer: No me jacto de ser dueño de Harry Potter, el personaje, las locaciones y situaciones pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de J. K. Rowling. Para aquellos demasiado incompetentes para entender palabras con más de dos sílabas: Harry Potter no es mío.**

**Beta: angelhitomie**

En el piso más profundo del castillo el tiempo parecía no pasar. Podía ser porque no había ventanas ni relojes que permitieran discernir la hora del día. Descender ahí era como introducirse en una dimensión completamente diferente. Solo subiendo las estrechas escaleras y atravesando la puerta podías regresar al mundo de los vivos. Podía estallar una guerra afuera y mientras estuvieras ahí abajo no te darías cuenta.

De pie frente a varios calderos con pociones en distinto nivel de finalización estaba un joven. Su pelo negro, normalmente despeinado y con una tendencia a rebelarse contra la gravedad, estaba sujeto con una simple cinta de cuero. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la concentración y la punta de su lengua asomaba entre sus labios. Una mano esbelta y pálida sostenía un cuchillo que había usado para cortar los ingredientes que le habían ordenado preparar.

A los dieciséis años, Harry Potter, sería pronto considerado un adulto en el Mundo Mágico. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la forma de su rostro y sus manos, era más ligero y pequeño que la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad.

Harry saltó de la sorpresa cuando la puerta del laboratorio de Pociones fue abierta de un portazo. "¡Cara rajada!" Harry sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba solo, sabía cuál era la única persona que lo llamaría así y luego entraría por voluntad propia sin temor por la otra persona que solía estar allí con él.

Volvió a coger el cuchillo que había soltado y siguió con su importante tarea. "Draco, ¿Hay algo que necesites?" El rubio algo mayor que él dudó un instante en el umbral al sentir el tono de su voz. . Entonces Harry oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba, con mucha más delicadeza que con la cual había sido abierta, y luego pasos que se acercaban a él.

"No seas así Harry. Hace siglos que no te veo." Exclamó el rubio y dando un salto se sentó en una porción vacía de la mesa, tan cerca que su cuerpo rozó el de Harry en el proceso.

Harry miró al rubio de reojo y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Draco estaba vestido, como siempre, con una túnica elegante. La de hoy más elegante que lo usual. La túnica de color azul pálido se ceñía a su cuerpo, bien formado por tantas horas de entrenamiento. No podía ser más diferente a la túnica negra de Harry, la cual tenía mucho uso y parecía absorber su cuerpo.

El pelo que le llegaba a los hombros estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo. A diferencia de la de Harry, ni un solo cabello estaba fuera de su sitio. Los ojos grises lo observaban de cerca y el rubio sonreía, algo que no muchos tenían el privilegio de ver. "Difícil que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Estuviste los últimos cuatro días en la residencia Greengrass tratando de cortejar a su hija menor, Astoria, con la bendición de tu padre." Respondió Harry y volvió a enfocarse en su tarea.

"Algún día, Harry, voy a enterarme cómo sabes todo sobre todos los demás. El Señor Oscuro acaba de darnos su bendición para unir nuestras familias y aun así hablas de eso como si fuera conocimiento público." Dijo Draco.

Harry se dio cuenta de su error e hizo una mueca. Como Severus siempre le decía, realmente tenía que aprender a pensar antes de abrir la boca. Algún día la abriría frente a la persona equivocada y todo terminaría.

Tomó las lenguas de sapo y las dejó caer en el contenedor. Sería un día frío en el infierno antes que Draco adivinara su secreto, o nadie más. Si dependiera de Harry, se aseguraría que nunca se supiera. Las personas que sabían eran para él más que suficiente.

"Honestamente, Harry." Dijo Draco agitando un dedo frente a su rostro y sonando como si estuviera retando a un niño pequeño. "Uno diría que estarías más contento de verme."

Harry revoleó los ojos y se apartó de su trabajo para hacer una profunda reverencia. "Me siento honrado heredero Malfoy. Este simple squib está agradecido por cada segundo que puede pasar en vuestra presencia."

"Todo un completo imbécil, aunque si sigues actuando así tal vez te perdone." Dijo Draco, dándole a entender que no lo había ofendido. Cuando Harry no reaccionó ante sus palabras, el rubio bufó. "Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que arriba está transcurriendo la fiesta del año y acá estás, en esta fría y polvorienta mazmorra."

Mientras Draco parloteaba, Harry colocó una etiqueta en el contenedor y lo dejó en el estante donde sabía que Severus podría encontrarlo si necesitaba el ingrediente. "El fuego mantiene el lugar caliente y dudo mucho que una mota de polvo se atreva a entrar por temor a tu padrino." Dijo Harry. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, el rostro de Draco no se encendió ante la mención de Severus. Harry, resignado, ya se había dado cuenta que algo muy drástico debía suceder para detener lo que fuera que Draco estaba decidido a conseguir. Sin embargo, mucho dudaba que el castillo comenzara a caerse en pedazos a su alrededor.

"No me refería a eso, Cara Rajada. Quise decir que es el cumpleaños de nuestro señor y aun así Severus te dio tareas. Vas a perderte los fuegos artificiales." Dijo Draco prácticamente haciendo un puchero. "Scourgify."

Harry flexionó los dedos de sus manos, que ahora estaban limpias. " Hay que confiar en vos para que te concentres en lo importante. Y no es como si tuviera permiso para atender a la fiesta del Señor Oscuro. Así que, en realidad, Severus me hace un favor dándome algo que hacer." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando trató de irse, Draco lo tomó del brazo efectivamente deteniéndolo donde estaba.

Harry volteó hacia el rubio. Draco se había bajado de la mesada y, de pie, le sacaba una cabeza poniendo en evidencia cuánto más bajo era que el mago. "Conozco esa mirada, Draco, y lo que sea que estés planeando olvídalo." Advirtió al reconocer la sonrisa del rubio.

Draco ignoró sus protestas y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. Harry no quería tomar parte en lo que estuviera a punto de pasar así que intentó clavar los talones en el suelo. En respuesta, el rubio lo tironeó hacia adelante y Harry perdió el equilibrio viéndose obligado a tastabillar tras el rubio. "No seas aguafiestas Cara Rajada. Me niego a pasar la noche de fiesta mientras uno de mis amigos trabaja como esclavo justo bajo mis pies." Sus palabras dejaron a Harry helado y esto dio a Draco la complacencia que necesitaba para arrastrarlo por las mazmorras hacia los pisos superiores del castillo.

Para cuando Harry se recuperó, ya habían dejado las mazmorras. A esta altura sabía que sería inútil seguir protestando. Lo único que conseguiría sería atraer la atención y esto era lo último que quería. En su lugar, optó por admirar sus alrededores.

En sus tiempos, Hogwarts había sido una colegio fundado por cuatro magos. Aunque tenía la misma función, desde la victoria del Lado Oscuro, sólo hijos de sangre pura y algunos mestizos privilegiados podían atender. Harry nunca se había enterado qué había sido de los nacidos de muggles.

No solo era una escuela sino también la residencia del Señor Oscuro y de algunos de sus seguidores. Aun con tanta gente, el castillo era lo bastante grande para que fuera sencillo hallar un rincón solitario donde nadie los molestase.

Por ser el cumpleaños del Señor Oscuro todo el lugar estaba decorado en verde y plateado. Como descendiente directo del gran Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores antes mencionados, el Señor Oscuro había tomado en su juventud el título de Lord Slytherin. Esta era la razón, según suponía Harry, por la que tantas familias de sangre pura habían decidido seguirlo y aun lo hacían.

Aun antes de llegar al Gran Salón ya podían oírse las voces y escucharse la música. Era algo abrumador para Harry después de pasar todo el día en el silencio del laboratorio de Pociones.

Mientras caminaban Draco había ajustado su agarre para tomar su mano en vez de su brazo. Aunque trataba de mirar al rubio, tanto como podía manteniendo la cabeza inclinada, Harry era consciente que los cuadros los miraban. Los retratos estaban encantados para no molestar a los pasantes. A menos que alguien se dirigiera a ellos o en caso de emergencia no podían hablar con nadie más que entre ellos.

"Creo que la Torre de Astronomía servirá. Es el punto más alto y ya que los fuegos artificiales estarán del otro lado del lago tendremos la vista perfecta de todo el espectáculo." Al escuchar las palabras de Draco, Harry no pudo menos que sonreír. Sabía que sería una vista espectacular.

Se acercaban al Gran Salón. Como había tantos invitados los caminos que hubieran podido tomar para evitar ese lugar habían sido clausurados por las barreras protectoras. Impedía que las personas deambularan y se metieran en lo que no les incumbían.

Harry se acercó a Draco hasta que avanzaba como una segunda sombra del rubio. Draco también parecía tenso, como si empezara a dudar de su propia idea. Aunque si había algo que Harry sabía de Draco era que nunca se echaba atrás en algo que había decidido. Sería lo mismo que admitir que se había equivocado. Y un Malfoy nunca se equivocaba. O por lo menos nunca lo admitía abiertamente.

Les llego el olor de la comida y el estómago de Harry gruñó. Podía recordar puntualmente que un elfo doméstico había llegado con su almuerzo pero en ese momento había estado demasiado ocupado para comer nada. Aun si volviera a buscarlo, seguramente ya debían haberlo retirado.

Severus probablemente iba a matarlo por olvidarse de comer, otra vez.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina y ver las puertas del Gran Salón abiertas de par en par, Harry se puso tenso. En lugar de las acostumbradas cuatro mesas de estudiantes había varias redondas distribuidas por todo el lugar. La mesa principal, donde solían sentarse el director y los profesores, seguía en su lugar. Después de todo no podía esperarse que el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores más confiables se sentaran junto a quienes consideraban inferiores.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido mientras pasaban junto a un gran grupo de sangre pura que estaban de pie junto a la puerta. Al ver que ninguno les dirigía la mirada, Harry soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Tal vez la idea de Draco no terminaría tan mal como había imaginado.

"Ahí estás, mi queridísimo pequeño Draky." Al oír esa voz ambos se estremecieron por distintas razones. Draco por el sobrenombre. El cual, a juzgar por la mueca de su rostro, no era apreciado. Y Harry porque podía reconocer fácilmente a quién pertenecía la voz. Realmente había albergado la esperanza de que esto no sucediera.

Bellatrix Lestrange era de las tres hermanas Black la del medio. Podías darte cuenta por su pelo negro grueso y brillante, sus labios delgados, sus largas pestañas y su prominente mandíbula, que había sido una Black antes de casarse. Aun cuando Harry recordaba que no era una de los descendientes directos de la familia. Como siempre, la bruja tenía un vestido negro y corto que destacaba sus curvas. A pesar de no estar interesado en el sexo opuesto podía entender por qué a muchos les costaba apartar la mirada de ella. Era también la única mujer que había conseguido ascender hasta el círculo interno. Los rumores afirmaban que era una fuerza letal para encontrarse en el campo de batalla.

A la mujer la escoltaban Rodolphus Lestrange, su esposo y Rabastan Lestrange, el hermano. Eran bastante diferentes a pesar de compartir el apellido. Mientras Rabastan era un hombre bastante delgado, su hermano era más bien robusto. Y sin embargo no se podía negar que eran familiares. Aunque lo mismo podía decirse de la mayoría de los sangre pura.

Si Harry esperaba que estuvieran presentes para controlar que Bellatrix no hiciera nada dañino en seguida se vio decepcionado. A juzgar por la expresión en sus ojos, los dos magos estaban tan aburridos como ella y querían que algo sucediera.

Y la suerte de Harry quiso que, aparentemente, decidieran que él y Draco serían una buena distracción.

Draco irguió una máscara de indiferencia y volteó tironeando de Harry hasta que el moreno quedó detrás de él. "Tía Bellatrix, tíos Rodolphus y Rabastan. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?" Preguntó Draco. El tono de su voz no flaqueó en ningún momento a pesar de peligro que ambos sabían que enfrentaban.

A juzgar por la expresión jubilosa en el rostro de Bellatrix, Harry asumía que Draco había dicho justo lo que ella quería oír. "No voy a quejarme pero a esta fiesta le falta algo. No hay muggles para torturar." Harry notó que los dos hombres lucían sonrisas maliciosas. Había oído de las cacerías y ciertas formas de entretenimiento que los Mortífagos disfrutaban en las fiestas. "Entonces te vi arrastrando aquí a tu pequeño amigo y decidí que corresponde que nos presentes. Lo gracioso es que creí conocer a todos los sangre pura de Hogwarts y sin embargo no recuerdo haberle visto antes."

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Harry liberó su mano de la de Draco. Entonces rodeó a su amigo hasta quedar frente al rubio. Hizo una rápida reverencia y luego se irguió para mirarla a los ojos. "Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, señora." Notó cómo al oír sus palabras varias cabezas voltearon en su dirección. Muchas de ellas con diversas expresiones de disgusto.

"Un squib." A diferencia de los demás, Bellatrix comenzó a reír y su varita apareció en su mano como por arte de magia. Muy a su pesar también lo hicieron las de los dos hombres y Harry ya sabía que no era para ayudarlo. "Y yo que creí que iba a ser una noche larga y aburrida y mi pequeño sobrino me provee del entretenimiento."

Draco no salió en su defensa, pero Harry ya sabía que no lo haría. El heredero Malfoy era el líder de sus pares. Pero entre los adultos, donde aun tenía que probarse a sí mismo, no había nada que el rubio pudiera hacer para sacarlo de este lío.

Harry obligó a su cuerpo a permanecer inmóvil mientras la mujer lo rodeaba lentamente. Podía sentir como sus ojos escudriñaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo , separándolo de la gente sin tocarlo o usar magia en absoluto. "He aquí un ejemplo claro de por qué los sangre pura no deben juntarse más que entre ellos. Recuerdo a tu padre. James Potter fue un tonto que se casó con una sangre sucia." Harry apretó los puños pero no demostró reacción alguna ante el comentario sobre sus padres. No era como si pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, no con tantos testigos. "Crucio."

Habiendo ya visto la maldición, Harry se apartó y ésta dio justo donde había estado parado segundos antes. Sabía que por el ángulo no dañaría a Draco, sino no estaba seguro si se hubiera apartado.

Bellatrix no parecía la única sorprendida de que hubiera sido capaz de evadir su ataque. A esta altura ya se habían convertido en el centro de atención. Tal vez las fiestas de los sangre pura eran tan aburridas como había supuesto si la gente se distraía con algo tan pequeño.

"Pura suerte. No vas a escaparte tan fácilmente." Dijo la bruja alzando su varita. Harry sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. Al menos no se había dado cuenta cómo había logrado esquivar su maldición. Podía vivir sin suerte si así podía mantener su secreto.

"Cru-"

"Bellatrix, ¿qué sucede aquí?" Harry miró en la dirección de dónde provenía la nueva voz esperando ser avisado si la bruja intentaba hacer algo. Había llegado un nuevo trío al que Harry sabía que tenía más razones para temerle que a Bellatrix y a su familia.

A la izquierda estaba Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco y jefe de la familia Malfoy. Era bastante impresionante ver lo mucho que se parecían los dos rubios. De no ser por la diferencia de edad podrían pasar por gemelos. Pero lord Malfoy había tenido más años para acostumbrarse al poder y al prestigio que acarreaba su apellido. También era quien había hablado ya que ninguno de sus dos compañeros parecían sentir la necesidad de decir nada aun.

Severus Snape estaba a la derecha. Como siempre el hombre vestía una túnica negra que acentuaba la palidez de su rostro. Parecía ser que ni siquiera el cumpleaños de su Señor podía hacerle cambiar la manera de vestir. A pesar de ser unos años más joven era igual de alto que Lucius. Sus largos dedos exhibían manchas provocadas por sus pociones que Harry dudaba que ni un poderoso Scourgify pudiera hacer desaparecer. Apartó el rostro instintivamente al encontrar su mirada con la de Severus. Por la expresión de su rostro Harry sabía que en este asunto estaba solo.

Era el mago del medio, el que caminaba ligeramente más atrás que los otros dos, el que atrajo la mirada de Harry. Aun si no hubiera visto su rostro en el diario muchas veces, solo había un hombre en el Mundo Mágico con ojos rojos.

A pesar de tener más de setenta, el Señor Oscuro tenía la apariencia de un hombre de poco más de veinticinco. Aunque el envejecimiento de los magos era más lento que el de los muggles, la lentitud del de este hombre era famosa. Los rumores iban desde las sospechas de que era vampiro a que el Slytherin había realizado algún ritual que involucraba un demonio y el sacrificio de una virgen.

Harry no sabía qué creer, pero sí sabía que había saltado de las cenizas y directo al fuego.

Aquellos a su alrededor inclinaron la cabeza hacia el Señor Oscuro. Harry se inclinó e hizo una reverencia más pronunciada que la que había hecho a Draco a modo de burla. Podía sentir los ojos sobre él y cambió su peso de un pié al volver a erguirse. "Mi Señor, es solo que-"

"¿En serio encuentras una fiesta en mi honor tan aburrida, Bellatrix?" interrumpió Voldemort. Su voz profunda le provocó un escalofrío provocando que el joven frunciera el seño, confuso. En una situación así podía entender si tenía escalofríos por el miedo. Sin embargo, no era el caso. Mas justo ahora no era el momento para analizarlo. La única manera en que Harry podía empeorar la situación era si exhibía exteriormente lo que estaba pensando.

La señora Lestrange se arrodilló y por un momento no pareció tan arrogante. Mas bien como un cachorrito ansioso por ver lo que su amo haría. "Por supuesto que no, mi Señor." Dijo con voz melosa mirando al hombre a través de sus pestañas. "Nada relacionado con usted podría nunca ser considerado aburrido. Es solo que encontré a alguien que creí que le interesaría conocer."

El cuerpo de Harry volvió a su tenso estado cuando la atención regresó a el. El gran peso de los ojos de Severus y las pupilas rojas lo hicieron sentir como un ciervo cegado por una luz. "No te reconozco, y sin embargo recuerdo haberte visto una o dos veces por aquí. Por la manera en que vistes diría que no eres un estudiante del colegio. Aunque ¿serías lo bastante mayor para ser uno?" se preguntó Voldemort en voz alta. Ante la mención de su baja estatura Harry tuvo que reprimir una respuesta insolente. Tuvo que recordarse que no le haría ningún bien atacar al no oficial gobernante del Mundo Mágico.

"Mi nombre es Harry Potter y no, no soy un estudiante pero tengo dieciséis años. Aunque soy menor de edad, esa no es la razón por la que no asisto a estos eventos, señor." Harry agregó la última palabra algo tarde al recordar con quién estaba hablando.

Oyó a alguien soltar una risita y no le sorprendería que hubiera sido Bellatrix. Parecía alguien que pudiera encontrar divertido el sufrimiento de alguien más.

Voldemort pareció sentir la tensa atmósfera ya que su rostro dibujó una sonrisa. "Sí, eres el chico squib con el que se apareció Severus y decidió hacer su asistente. Dime Harry, ¿Cómo se siente vivir en un colegio de magia cuando eres incapaz de hacerla?"

Cuando Harry no fue capaz de formular una respuesta, Voldemort continuó como si no hubiera estado esperando una. Caminó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo justo frente a Harry. El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo a la cara, incómodo por la proximidad. "Tal vez te gustaría pasar tu tiempo en otro lugar. He oído que los entrenadores de dragones en Romania usan squibs para limpiar las jaulas de los dragones enfermos."

Finalmente encontrando su voz, Harry consiguió procesar palabras entre dientes. "No gracias. Estoy muy contento donde me encuentro." Comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sabía que si continuaba ignorándolo lo sufriría el doble cuando estuviera solo. "Tal vez no pueda hacer magia, pero no quiere decir que no me guste ver lo que aprenden los demás." Formaba un vínculo con el mundo del que podría haber formado parte si no hubiera nacido sin magia.

"Este chico es un excelente ejemplo de por qué nuestra clase no debe juntarse con muggles u otros indignos. A pesar de que sus opiniones políticas eran diferentes, los Potter seguían siendo una familia conocida y poderosa. Pero la última generación traicionó nuestras creencias. Ahora el resultado de esa traición se encuentra de pie frente a mi." Ante estas palabras, Harry sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Sin embargo logró morderse la lengua. Tenía la sensación de que le costaría bastante esquivar el Crucio de Voldemort si le hacía enfadar. No era algo que quisiera poner a prueba.

"Estoy seguro que el Señor Potter, al igual que todos los de su clase, es consciente de que no tiene permitido atender a una fiesta de sangre pura." Comentó Lord Malfoy moviendo su bastón para que la luz se reflejara sobre sus ojos.

Esto dio a Harry una excusa para dar un paso hacia atrás y no estar tan cerca del Señor Oscuro.

Humedeció sus labios mientras su mente trabajaba a mil tratando de inventar algo. "También estoy seguro de que el Señor Potter conoce el castigo que le corresponde a un squib que no sigue las reglas." Lord Malfoy continuó como si simplemente recordara a todos lo que ya sabían.

"Ya es suficiente Lucius. Después de todo yo cree esas reglas y, a diferencia de otros, las recuerdo bien." Dijo el Señor Oscuro sin apartar la mirada de Harry ni un instante.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Draco de reojo. Cuando los tres se habían acercado a ellos el rubio se había apartado. Draco estaba de pie junto a sus amigos cuidadoso de no mirarle a los ojos y sin demostrar señal alguna de acudir en su ayuda.

Dolía verlo. Pero Harry sabía que Draco no podía correr ese riesgo. Era el hijo de la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. No podía arriesgarse a ser visto tomando el lado de un squib, especialmente no en contra del soberano del país.

Pero esto no quería decir que sus acciones dolían menos.

"Ofrezco mil disculpas, señor. Es solo que oí que habría fuegos artificiales y esperaba poder verlos. Mi plan solo era encontrar alguna ventana para poder verlos, pero como las rutas usuales estaban bloqueadas me desvié hasta encontrarme aquí." La media mentira escapó con facilidad entre sus labios, no la primera que había dicho en su vida. Y Harry sabía que no sería la última.

Eso si el Señor Oscuro no decidía castigarlo con su vida.

Al ocurrírsele, el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir rápidamente. Sentía como si el órgano estuviera intentando salir disparado de su pecho, no una sensación agradable.

"Oh, ¿el pequeño squib se siente solo? Por favor mi Señor, déjemelo a mi, prometo enseñarle a no volver a molestarlo." Se burló Bellatrix girando su varita entre los dedos.

"No Bellatrix." Dijo Voldemort ignorando a la bruja que miró al suelo decepcionada. Harry no sabía qué era peor. Por una parte parecía que no iba a ser torturado por la bruja. Todos sabían que le gustaba ser creativa con sus maldiciones y Harry no necesitaba ver qué tan lejos podía ir.

Por otra parte, aun no sabía qué planeaban hacer con él.

"Ya que es mi cumpleaños me siento generoso. Dejaré que veas los fuegos artificiales con nosotros y, aunque fuiste en contra de la ley, no serás castigado." Harry estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando Voldemort continuó hablando. "Sin embargo creo que, ya que estás en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, quiere decir que me debes un regalo."

Harry se quedó helado y trató de pensar en algo. Sus posesiones estaban en las habitaciones de Severus y no estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de ninguna de las pocas que poseía. Antes que pudiera componer una respuesta, Voldemort decidió apiadarse de él. "No te preocupes por eso ahora. Pero en algún momento requeriré algo de ti y me lo darás." Harry inclinó su rostro en señal de sumisión sabiendo que no había manera de zafarse. Ni se atrevió a pensar en qué podría querer el Señor Oscuro de él pero decidió enfocarse en el hecho de que había logrado salir de esta sin un castigo.

"Mi Señor, creo que ya es hora de los fuegos artificiales." Severus habló finalmente, mirando directamente a Harry todo el tiempo. El joven mantuvo su rostro inclinado negándose a mirarle a los ojos.

"Muy bien." Voldemort asintió. "Iremos afuera a disfrutar el espectáculo." El cuerpo de Harry volvió a tensarse cuando el hombre volvió a mirarlo. "Acompáñeme, Señor Potter." Por alguna razón no había malicia en su voz, aunque sí era más fría y distante que cuando hablaba con aquellos a su alrededor que sí podían hacer magia.

Harry se dirigió afuera con toda la multitud. Se mantuvo en la parte de atrás ya que no quería atraer más la atención esa noche. Harry se dio cuenta que Draco buscaba que le notase pero él se negaba a mirar en su dirección. Los amigos sangre pura del rubio se encargarían de mantenerlo ocupado el resto de la fiesta así que no tendría que preocuparse por confrontarlo.

Se detuvieron en las escaleras de la entrada de Hogwarts desde donde tenían una gran vista del Gran Lago. Detrás de éste se veía el bosque prohibido donde Harry se había aventurado durante varios años.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que volviera su atención al oscuro cielo nocturno. Un estallido de colores, entre los que predominaban el verde y el plateado, iluminaron el cielo. Los ojos de Harry brillaron mientras observaba los fuegos artificiales mágicos. Distintas criaturas se perseguían y al chocar explotaban en un lío de luces y colores. Era un espectáculo asombroso y ciertamente algo digno del cumpleaños del Señor Oscuro.

Harry pegó un salto de sorpresa cuando una mano lo aferró del brazo y ya estaba levantando una mano para atacar cuando se dio cuenta de quién lo estaba tocando. Harry miró a Severus y le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El maestro de Pociones parecía menos que impresionado e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para poner en claro sus intenciones.

Silenciosos como dos fantasmas, los dos subieron las escaleras y regresaron al castillo. La camino hasta las habitaciones de Severus fue silencioso. Severus caminaba frente a Harry pero éste estaba seguro de que se daría cuenta si trataba de correr o si tan solo daba un paso en la dirección opuesta.

Las habitaciones de Severus estaban en las mazmorras cerca del laboratorio de Pociones. Entraron por el retrato de una vampira de pelo negro que estaba casi desnuda. No era exactamente la clase de cuadro que uno esperaría que Severus fuera a elegir para cuidar el ingreso a sus habitaciones privadas y, por lo tanto, hacía un buen trabajo.

Aun sin decir una palabra, Severus lo guió hasta la sala. Todo el lugar estaba decorado en marrón y crema dándole una apariencia confortable. Harry sabía que la mayoría pensaba que Severus vivía con cadenas y sangre seca en las paredes y sin un hogar para calentar el lugar sin importar la época del año.

Solo podía preguntarse de dónde habían sacado estas ideas.

"Siéntate." Harry obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces y tomó asiento en el sillón. Sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, Harry decidió apoyarlas sobre su falda. Sabía que cuando Severus hablaba así era mejor hacer lo que le decía.

Al ver que su protegido no iba a irse a ninguna parte, Severus tomó asiento en una silla frente a Harry. Por un largo rato el maestro de Pociones no dijo nada, simplemente clavó sus ojos negros en el joven. "¿Puedo preguntar cuál era tu propósito esta noche? Recuerdo que viniste a buscarme y me pediste que me asegurara que esta noche no tuvieras tiempo libre y aun así te apareciste prácticamente frente al Señor Oscuro. ¡Te podrían haber matado o torturado y yo tendría que usar a algún imbécil para preparar esos ingredientes!"

Harry tuvo que contener una mueca. era bueno ver que al menos Severus tenía en orden sus prioridades. "Draco decidió que sería una buena idea arrastrarme con él. Y cuando está decidido con algo es imposible hacerlo escuchar razón." Dijo Harry pasándose una mano por el pelo removiendo la cinta con la que estaba sujeto. Su voz reflejaba lo furioso que estaba. Le llevaría mucho tiempo perdonar al rubio por lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo parecía que Severus no había terminado de sermonearlo. "¿Cuál es el objetivo de tratar de protegerte si te lanzas de cabeza al peligro en cuanto aparto la mirada?"

Cansado y con un dolor de cabeza que empeoraba por segundo, Harry se masajeó las sienes. "Perdón. Es solo que es tan frustrante. Nunca sé si son mis acciones las que desencadenan las cosas que veo o si es una fuerza externa. Todo esto no hubiera sucedido si Draco no hubiera venido a buscarme."

Harry levantó la vista hacia Severus. Dejó caer sus manos de nuevo sobre su regazo y esbozó una sonrisa cansada que poco hizo para tranquilizarlo. "El plan hubiera salido perfectamente de no haberse metido el imprudente de mi ahijado. Pocas personas tienen acceso a mi laboratorio pero Draco es el único que intentaría arrastrarte a algún sitio justo bajo las narices del Señor Oscuro." Dijo Severus con la mirada perdida. Sin lugar a dudas, e hombre planeaba qué iba a decirle a su ahijado para que dejara que actuar como un Gryffindor.

Harry se contuvo de decir lo que pensaba de Draco en ese momento. Ya estaba planeando diversas maneras para evitar al rubio en los próximos días. Aunque no se dijo en voz alta, Harry sabía lo que Severus quería decirle. Había tenido mucha suerte al enfrentare a Bellatrix esa noche. Nadie excepto el Señor Oscuro podía detenerla. Si él no hubiera intervenido Harry probablemente ahora estaría en la fiesta, siendo torturado hasta el borde de la locura.

"Ya sé, ya sé. Pero lo único que sabía es que me iba a enfrentar a Lestrange y que después iba a haber fuegos artificiales. Era un poco difícil hacer ningún plan cuando no sabía nada más." Harry cerró los ojos en un intento por apartar el dolor. "De algún modo, cuando me incluyen a mí, esas malditas visiones no tienen sentido."

"La lengua."

El joven logró abrir un ojo el tiempo suficiente para mirar al maestro de Pociones. "Inglés, ¿no reconoces tu propio idioma?" preguntó entre dientes.

Severus se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry para abrirle los ojos. "Tus pupilas están dilatadas. ¿Hace cuánto que lo contienes?" Preguntó liberándole los ojos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El chico ni pudo pararse solo así que se apoyó en Severus. Este lo sostuvo cerca para no dejarlo caer mientras caminaban.

"Creo que comenzó cuando nos encontramos con Bellatrix. Estaba más concentrado en salir vivo que en esto." Murmuró mientras entraban en su habitación. Severus agitó su varita para iluminarla.

El cuarto era más bien pequeño, con una ventana y piso de piedra. En el rincón más alejado de la puerta había una pequeña cama y una mesa de luz. En la esquina opuesta había un armario y junto a éste un pequeño escritorio con un estante lleno de libros. Habiendo estado allí ya muchas veces, Severus guió a Harry directo a la cama.

"Mocoso imprudente. Uno creería que después de tanto tiempo como mi pupilo ya hubieras aprendido a cuidarte mejor." A pesar de sus palabras, Harry sonrió mientras le ayudaba a acostarse.

"Debes estar suavizándote, Severus. Olvidaste amenazarme con limpiar calderos por el resto del año." Murmuró cerrando los ojos. Mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad sintió que su túnica se transformaba mágicamente en lo que debía ser un pijama.

**)00(**

Estaba de pie en medio de una pelea. Al parecer era algún tipo de emboscada. Los árboles hacían que fuera difícil saber dónde se escondían los atacantes. Esquivó una maldición y vio como acertaba en un Mortífago. El hombre cayó al suelo, presa del rayo de luz verde.

Harry volteó lentamente. Sabía que tenía que reunir tanta información como pudiera para pasársela a Severus. Estaban en un bosque que no reconocía. No había magia a su alrededor, exceptuando la pelea, así que debían estar en algún lugar muggle. Había cinco Mortífagos con él, sin incluir el caído. A juzgar por sus simples máscaras blancas eran miembros nuevos o Mortífagos que no habían ascendido de rango.

Volvió a girar y sintió como si un rayo le hubiera golpeado al reconocer al Mortífago que tenía más cerca. A pesar de la máscara y la túnica negra, Harry sólo conocía a dos personas con ese pelo rubio. Draco había recibido la marca del Señor Oscuro el verano pasado. El rubio había obtenido el privilegio no solo por la posición de su padre. Sino también porque era el mejor duelista entre sus pares y entre muchos de sus mayores.

El rubio se apartaba con facilidad de las maldiciones que le lanzaban y lanzaba las suyas en la misma dirección. Aun no seguro de por qué estaba allí Harry decidió esperar, lo único que podía hacer.

La respuesta le llegó poco después. Harry observó horrorizado cómo un rayo de luz verde aparecía por la izquierda en dirección al heredero Malfoy. Permaneció inmóvil mientras la maldición acertaba en Draco. El escándalo de la batalla pareció desaparecer mientras el rubio caía. Los ojos verdes siguieron la trayectoria mientras el cuerpo de su amigo se desplomaba en el suelo.

Draco había muerto.

**)00(**

Harry se sentó en la cama con un grito atascado en la garganta. Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor hasta darse cuenta que estaba de regreso en su habitación y no en bosque con los muertos. La luz que entraba por la ventana encantada de su cuarto le avisaba que se había quedado dormido.

Maldiciendo entre dientes apartó las sábanas y se puso de pie. Aunque ya no le dolía la cabeza le costaba mantener el equilibrio en dos pies. Con nueva determinación, Harry decidió ignorar su propia incomodidad. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse.

Severus estaba en la sala. El maestro de Pociones estaba en la misma silla que ocupaba la otra noche, leyendo diario de Pociones. Al entrar Harry, el hombre apartó el libro. "¿Fue tan malo como la última vez?" preguntó.

Harry asintió recargándose sobre la pared y miró a Severus. "¿Dónde está Draco?" preguntó finalmente.

Severus pareció comprender inmediatamente a qué se refería y entrecerró los ojos. "El Señor Oscuro le asignó una misión con otro Mortífago y cuatro más del último rango. Se supone que parten pronto."

Al oír estas palabras, Harry palideció. Ignorando los gritos del maestro de Pociones, Harry salió corriendo de allí y permitió que el cuatro se cerrase a sus espaldas.

Tuvo que seguir el mismo camino que había hecho con Draco la noche anterior . Aunque Hogwarts poseía cientos de pasadizos secretos, aun estaban activas casi todas las protecciones de la fiesta. No podía arriesgarse a tomar un pasadizo si el otro extremo podía estar bloqueado, no estaba dispuesto a perder tanto tiempo.

Sus pies descalzos hacían eco en el suelo de piedra mientras corría por el castillo. Como no había perdido tiempo ni en cambiarse, aun tenía puesto el pijama con el que había dormido. Tenía el cabello suelto que se desordenaba con cada movimiento. Seguro las personas encontraban demasiado graciosa su manera de vestir como para molestarse en detenerlo.

Hogwarts estaba rodeada de barreras protectoras desde el tiempo de los fundadores y otras que fueron agregadas a lo largo de los siglos. Algunas impedían que alguien dentro de ellas pudiera aparecerse. Sin embargo, cuando Voldemort había ascendido al poder, se aseguró que sus seguidores pudieran usar Trasladores dentro de los límites mientras no estuvieran dentro del castillo. Así era más sencillo movilizar a sus tropas sin que nadie lo supiera.

Para evitar accidentes, se había establecido una zona para quienes desearan usar un Traslador. Y hacia allí se dirigía.

Al atravesar la puerta del castillo, Harry identificó rápidamente al grupo de Draco. Los seis Mortífagos ya estaban en círculo y con lo que suponía debía ser un Traslador en medio de ellos. Sin desperdiciar aliento tratando de gritar, Harry se apresuró en los últimos metros que los separaban.

Al verlo acercarse, los Mortífagos alzaron la mirada. Harry notó en ellos confusión e incluso algo de humor.

Ignorando la expresión furiosa que Draco debía tener bajo la máscara, Harry tironeó de su manga para apartarlo del grupo. "No puedes irte." logro pronunciar entre jadeos. Tal vez había estado pasando demasiado tiempo en las mazmorras últimamente.

"Malfoy, ¿olvidaste saludar a tu pequeña damisela antes de irte a la misión?" Harry se puso rojo. No reconocía al hombre, pero no hacía que el insulto le molestara menos.

Antes que pudiera responder al insulto o explicarles lo sucedido, sintió un tirón en el cuerpo y abrió grandes sus ojos verdes. Aparentemente se había quedado sin tiempo.

Sus pies golpearon el suelo con fuerza y Harry tastabilló hacia atrás y debió soltar a Draco cuando sus piernas le fallaron. Miró a su alrededor y soltó una larga tirada de maldiciones. Estaban en un bosque y, si no se equivocaba, habían sido transportados al mismo lugar donde había tenido su visión. "Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Draco sin hacer un movimiento para ayudarlo a levantarse. Así que Harry se puso solo de pie.

Limpió las manos en su pantalón mientras miraba nervioso en torno a sí. "Tal vez esté enojado contigo pero eso no quiere decir que quiera verte morir." Por la manera en que los ojos grises se entrecerraron, Harry sabía que el rubio se estaba enojando.

"Solo porque Severus te acogió no quiere decir que puedas ordenar a los demás cuando quieres. No olvides que no eres más que un squib." Harry se erizó al oír las palabras de Draco y el rubio lo apartó de sí de un empujón.

Harry recuperó el equilibrio y miró a Draco furioso. Quería lanzarse sobre el idiota y tal vez golpearlo un par de veces. "¡No me importa lo que pienses, Malfoy!" El rubio parecía algo confundido por su rabia, pero Harry no pensaba calmarse. "Traté de advertirte, pero ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que aparezcan."

"¿De qué estás hablando squib?" Harry siseó en dirección al hombre que reconocía como Walden Macnair, uno de los más antiguos seguidores de Voldemort y probablemente el que dirigía la misión.

"Es lo que estoy tratando de decirles. Alguien está por atacarlos. Activen ese maldito Traslador y salgamos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde." Macnair lo interrumpió aferrándolo del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo del suelo. Draco estaba de pie a su lado, al parecer dividido entre ayudarlo o solo mirar. Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si no hubiera sido mejor que no interrumpiera la visión. Pero no, no estaba tan enojado con el rubio idiota como para dejarlo morir.

"¿Cómo sabes eso squib? Será mejor que no estés bromeando o te costará muy caro."

Macnair lo soltó y Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás. "Si hubiera querido hacer una broma, no la hubiera llevado tan lejos. Pueden creerme que no quiero estar aquí así que si tan solo pudieran activar el maldito Traslador y llevarnos de vuelta todo estará bien. Después podrán volver y hacer lo que sea que les hayan ordenado."

El Mortífago lo miró de una forma que le puso los pelos de punta. "Si no sabes de qué se trata la misión entonces ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que estamos en peligro? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no nos seguiste para unirte a los rebeldes?" Esas palabras lo hicieron congelarse por dentro aunque exteriormente no demostró reacción alguna.

"Por las tetas de Morgana. ¿Es que no pueden-" Lo que estuviera a punto de decir fue interrumpido cuando un rayo de luz púrpura voló junto a ellos y acertó a uno de los Mortífagos. El hombre soltó un grito ahogado y aferró su brazo y su hombro que parecía haberse dislocado.

Harry había sufrido eso suficientes veces como para saber que no era poco doloroso

Casi en seguida los Mortífagos se ordenaron en formación.

Harry se sintió empujado detrás de Draco quien ya lanzaba maldiciones en la dirección general de donde había venido el ataque. El aire nocturno pronto se llenó de luces de todos colores. Aunque era un espectáculo, Harry no dudaba que esas luces tenía una intención mortífera.

Los árboles altos y el espeso follaje ocultaban bien a sus atacantes. Harry miraba frenéticamente hacia todos lados, pero no veía a ninguno. Tal vez estaban tras algún hechizo de ilusión. Con decibeles actuales, parecía importante algún hechizo silenciador. Un trol podía pasar frente a ellos y Harry dudaba que pudieran escucharlo.

Al igual que en su visión, Harry se apartó del camino de una maldición verde. Como ya sabía que alguien caería, Harry no pudo evitar voltear para asegurarse. El Mortífago caído perdió la máscara y Harry se quedó mirando el rostro impasible de Macnair.

Tendría que haber escuchado su advertencia.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al darle la espalda al Mortífago caído. El rubio no se quedaba quieto un instante, ni la nieve podía entorpecer sus movimientos. Y sin importar cuánto se moviera, Draco lograba bloquear hasta los hechizos que le hubieran evadido y hubieran herido a Harry.

Cuando Harry vio la maldición verde surgir desde la izquierda en dirección a Draco, su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente. Rápidamente se abalanzó por el suelo nevado que los separaba.

La colisión fue bastante brusca y Harry iba con la velocidad suficiente para lanzar a Draco al suelo. Mientras caían, Harry aferró al rubio con fuerza.

Golpearon el suelo, Draco tomando lo peor de la caída. Mientras Harry yacía inmóvil sobre el rubio, oyendo los latidos de su corazón, notó que el escándalo a su alrededor se había aquietado.

Levantando la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar alrededor, Harry descubrió aterrorizado que aparte del cuerpo sin vida; estaban solos. Todos los Mortífagos se había ido, dejándolos solos. Al parecer preferían enfrentar la ira del Señor Oscuro que quedarse a luchar por la misión.

Draco lo apartó de un empujón y Harry cayó sobre la nieve. "Incarcerous." Unas cuerdas volaron de la varita de uno de los atacantes y se aseguraron en las muñecas y los tobillos de ambos chicos.

Harry tiró de los nudos y descubrió que eran firmes y no le dejaban moverse mucho. No pudo contener una mueca de dolor al tironear de su amarre y sentir cómo las cuerdas se clavaban en sus muñecas. Harry se quedó quieto, su cuerpo tenso y los ojos bien abiertos, esperando a ver qué sucedía. Al parecer Draco no estaba mucho mejor.

Detrás de los árboles emergieron cuatro personas. Al verlos, el cuerpo de Harry no cedió ni un céntimo

Uno de ellos era un mago alto y negro. Era pelado, y al acercarse más, Harry notó que tenía un solo aro de oro. "Revísenlos y tomen sus varitas y sus armas." Tenía una voz lenta y profunda y si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, Harry la hubiera encontrado reconfortante.

Una mujer joven se acercó y empezó a revisar la túnica de Draco. Harry no podía entender por qué no usaba un encantamiento convocador. Notó que al moverse hacia él, cojeaba levemente. Sus ojos eran oscuros y parecían brillar, su rostro era pálido y en forma de corazón y tenía pelo corto y púrpura. No era así cómo Harry esperaba que se vieran los rebeldes.

Después de revisar cada bolsillo la mujer volvió con el grupo y Harry observó divertido cómo su pelo cambiaba a un rosa brillante que casi hacía doler los ojos. "Kingsley, no trae varita."

"Harry no tiene ninguna razón para llevar una, es un squib." Harry quería patear a Draco por abrir la boca. Ahora podía sentir toda la atención de Kingsley Shacklebolt en él, y el hombre se acercó hasta agacharse a su lado.

Hasta Draco se quedó callado, a parecer se dio cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo. Harry miró al rubio por última vez antes de volverse al hombre sobre sí. "No puede ser él ¿verdad?"

Cuando el hombre acercó una mano para tocarlo, Harry reaccionó con rapidez. A pesar de estar atado, logró lanzarse hacia adelante para clavarle los dientes. El sabor a sangre que le llenó la boca le dio arcadas, pero enterró aun más los dientes en la mano.

Un par de manos aferraron su mandíbula para abrirle la boca y liberar la mano. Una bota hizo contacto con sus costillas quitándole el aliento. Harry trató de sofocar las lágrimas de dolor.

Pero, entre jadeos, logro esbozar una sonrisa. "Cuidado... muerdo." Escupió en un intento por liberarse de la sangre en su boca y notó como la nieve se manchaba de puntos rojos. Shacklebolt se puso de pie y aferró su mano herida, ya no parecía tan amigable como unos minutos antes.

"Los llevamos con nosotros al campamento."

Mientras eran obligados a ponerse de pie, para lo que debieron desatar sus tobillos, Harry sintió como si hubiera saltado de las brazas y directo al fuego. Igual que en la situación con Bellatrix.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: No me jacto de ser dueño de Harry Potter, el personaje, las locaciones y situaciones pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de J. K. Rowling. Para aquellos demasiado incompetentes para entender palabras con más de dos sílabas: Harry Potter no es mío.**

**Me olvidé de decirlo, pero la pareja es HP/LV. Ahora están advertidos.**

**Beta: angelhitomie**

Mientras caminaban nadie dijo una palabra. Habían liberado sus tobillos para que pudieran caminar, pero aun tenían las muñecas atadas fuertemente detrás de la espalda. Tan fuerte que Harry sentía que le cortaba la circulación. Shacklebolt iba al frente. Los otros dos magos iban a cada lado de ellos y Harry podía oír a la metamórfaga tastabillando en la retaguardia.

Para cuando llegaban al campamento Harry estaba helado hasta los huesos y había perdido la sensación en las manos y casi en los pies. Ninguno consideró necesario poner en él un encantamiento calentador. Tal vez lo veían como un buen castigo por la mordida.

Aunque su mente trabajaba a full tratando de ingeniar un plan para escapar, aun podía sentir los ojos de Draco clavados en él. El rubio no había dicho nada desde revelar su nombre y condición a sus atacantes. Mirando a Draco, Harry estaba seguro de notar confusión en los ojos grises.

Tropezando con sus propios pies, Harry rechinó los dientes. Todo esto se hubiera podido evitar si se hubiera quedado y le hubiera contado a Severus de lo que había visto. Sin embargo, estaba la posibilidad de que Draco muriera antes que el maestro de Pociones pudiera rescatar a su ahijado.

Al menos Draco estaba vivo y no echado en la fría nieve a merced de los depredadores del bosque.

Fue entonces que apareció frente a ellos un pequeño grupo de carpas. Harry parpadeó sorprendido para luego darse cuenta que probablemente había barreras en torno al lugar para protegerlo de ojos curiosos

Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de mirar mucho porque el y Draco fueron guiados a una de las dos tiendas más grandes. De afuera no parecían la gran cosa. Eran de color marrón claro y parecía como si el viento más suave pudiera voltearlas.

Shacklebolt y la metamórfaga desaparecieron en una de ellas. Draco y Harry fueron empujados a otra y obligados a arrodillarse en el suelo. Después los dejaron solos.

Sorprendido por la acción, Harry empezó a removerse para encontrar una posición más cómoda. Con los pies libres, fue capaz de sentarse y así no poner todo el peso de su cuerpo en las piernas. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando empezó a sentir como pequeños pinchazos por todo el cuerpo. Era como si un millón de cuchillos se clavaran en su carne, giraran y luego salieran lentamente sólo para volver a entrar. Harry siseó apretando los dientes para evitar hacer ruido mientras trataba de no moverse demasiado.

La carpa era mucho más grande en el interior de lo que parecía en el exterior, como era costumbre en el Mundo Mágico. Parecía tener una sola habitación, en la que estaban en ese momento. Por las apariencias, esa tienda no estaba en uso. Tal vez había sido armada solo por si capturaban algún prisionero o como depósito.

Había una sola salida, ninguna ventana y estaban sentados en un piso de madera. No le daba muchas ideas acerca de cómo se suponía que iban a escapar de esta situación. Especialmente cuando habían confiscado la varita de Draco y él no podía hacer magia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Draco y Harry dejó de moverse. Hasta ahora se había olvidado que el otro chico estaba junto a él en la vacía habitación.

"Tratando de liberarme." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las sosas que sujetaban sus muñecas.

Antes que el rubio volviera a abrir la boca, Harry ya podía sentir que lo miraba. "Sí estás consciente que estas sogas fueron convocadas con magia. Y por lo tanto no pueden desatarse sin una varita. Y yo por el momento no la tengo, gracias a esos bárbaros que no tienen idea de cómo se trata a los invitados."

Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Había que confiar en un Malfoy para que se quejara de los modales de sus captores.

Se preguntaba si estaba bien de la cabeza, ya que no le sorprendía para nada la actitud de Draco. "Confía en mí, estoy consciente de la situación. Pero no quiere decir que no pueda tratar. Podría tener suerte y tal vez cometieron un error con el hechizo y pueda debilitar los nudos o algo." Susurró con los dientes castañeando por el frío.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio antes que Draco volviera a hablar. "No entiendo a estas personas." Harry simplemente alzó una ceja y esperó a que el rubio continuara. Años en la compañía de Draco le habían enseñado que le gustaba ser dramático. Cuando no le preguntó, como el chico quería que hiciera, el rubio suspiró y continuó de todos modos.

"Son rebeldes. Luchan por los derechos de los muggles, los nacidos de muggles y de cualquiera que piensan que es tratado injustamente por el reinado del Señor Oscuro. Debieron haberte dejado ir cuando escucharon que eras un squib. No hay razón para que te mantengan aquí conmigo." Mientras Draco hablaba, Harry empezó a sentirse algo incómodo. Ahora entendía que el rubio había tenido las mejores intenciones con lo que había hecho. Y tal vez si no hubiera dicho su nombre su plan hubiera funcionado. Pero ahora Harry dudaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para cambiar su situación actual.

Tuvieron que interrumpir su conversación cuando alguien entró a su tienda. Harry inclinó la cabeza y clavó la mirada cerca de sus rodillas. "¿El Innombrable realmente cayó tan bajo que manda niños a hacer su trabajo sucio?" Esa voz ronca hizo que Harry se pusiera tenso. De todas las personas con las que podía encontrarse en este mal día tenía que ser él.

"Ya que ustedes, pequeños, aun están mojados detrás de las orejas les haré el favor de presentarme. Mi nombre es Alastor Moody, aunque puede que me conozcan como Ojoloco Moody." A Draco se le escapó un jadeo y Harry pudo entender muy bien la reacción de su amigo.

Moody era conocido como el que obtenía información para la Orden cuando los prisioneros eran reacios a soltar la lengua. En otras palabras, era al que mandaban cuando había que torturar a alguien.

El hombre se acercó más y Harry casi podía sentir cómo ese vívido ojo mágico azul les atravesaba el alma. "Mírenlos que par tan lamentable. Un mocoso de Malfoy. Eres igual a tu padre y créeme cuando te digo que no es algo para estar orgulloso." Dijo la voz ronca.

Draco no demoró en reaccionar al insulto. "¡Retírelo! Mi padre es la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro y me esfuerzo por ser igual a él." Harry se estremeció al sentir el inconfundible sonido de una bofetada. Al mismo tiempo, Draco soltó una tirada de palabrotas que Harry no sabía que el rubio supiera.

Severus realmente tenía que controlar lo que decía delante de otras personas.

El poco humor que le quedaba se desvaneció cuando un par de botas aparecieron en su línea de visión. "Pero tu por otra parte." Cuando Harry no reaccionó, una mano lo aferró del pelo y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para obligarlo a mirarle.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué esperaba. Por extraño que pareciera, Moody no había cambiado mucho de la última vez que lo había visto. Aunque habían pasado varios años. El rostro de Moody, que parecía un trozo de madera torpemente tallado, había ganado un par de cicatrices y le seguía faltando un pedazo de nariz. Su pelo grisáceo estaba aun más gris, prueba de que el tiempo sí había pasado.

"Haz cambiado bastante Harry Potter. Deberías estar orgulloso de parecerte tanto a tu padre, aunque también puedo ver mucho de tu madre en ti. " Cuando Moody le soltó el pelo, Harry se estremeció como si le hubiera pegado.

Hizo rodar su cuello para quitarse esa incomodidad de tenerlo tanto tiempo en una posición y luego volvió a mirar al mago. "Créeme, si pudiera elegir no me parecería en nada a ellos. Desafortunadamente, no encontré nada que pueda hacer al respecto a esta altura de mi vida." La fuerza lo golpeó hizo que cayera hacia atrás. Parpadeó un par de veces, negándose a dejar caer las lágrimas.

"¡Déjalo en paz! Si van a golpear a alguien que sea a uno que se pueda defender. Pero claro ¿quién puede esperar otra cosa de un lunático amante de los muggles? Devuélvame mi varita y le voy a mostrar como debe pelear un mago de verdad." Exclamó Draco devolviendo la atención hacia él.

"Silencio." Aunque los labios de Draco se seguían moviendo no salió de ellos otra palabras. Satisfecho, Moody volvió su atención al morocho. "Ya le mandamos el aviso a Albus que te encontramos. Para mañana ya va a estar enterado." El Auror mantenía su varita apuntando a Draco mientras hablaba.

Era una clara advertencia de que si intentaba hacerle lo mismo que a Shacklebolt, Draco pagaría el precio.

Y por lo tanto Harry permaneció inmóvil mientras Moody sacaba un frasco de uno de sus bolsillos. "Pero aunque Albus no va a saberlo hasta mañana, no veo por qué no podemos tomar ventaja de la situación actual y asegurarnos que no puedas escapar." Dentro del frasco había una poción marrón y espesa. Harry sintió que su corazón se encogía por el terror cuando el frasco fue balanceado burlonamente frente a su rostro.

Moody lo abrió y olió la sustancia. "Es una de las pocas pociones que logramos salvar después de tu pequeño escape. Oí que algunas pociones se vuelven más poderosas con los años. Veamos si ese es el caso con esta. " Harry intentó alejarse, pero Moody fue más rápido y le clavó una rodilla en el pecho para que no se moviera. Con su mano libre, el Auror abrió su ya lastimada mandíbula. En cuanto su boca estuvo lo bastante abierta, el mago vació en ella el contenido del frasco.

Harry se atragantó al sentir el espeso líquido e intentó liberarse para escupir el asqueroso brebaje. Pero Moody fue de nuevo más rápido.

El hombre puso una mano sobre su boca y su nariz, cortándole la posibilidad de respirar. Harry forcejeó bajo el Auror con la esperanza de liberarse y poder escupir la poción. A pesar de su edad y su discapacidad, Moody no tuvo ningún problema para mantenerlo en el suelo.

El hombre arrojó el frasco y puso la otra mano en el cuello del menor. La presión hizo que Harry se quedara quieto. Si se movía en cierta forma, el Auror podía quebrarle el cuello fácilmente. Aunque Harry no creía que el hombre realmente fuera a hacerlo, había oído de numerosos accidentes que solían ocurrir cuando Moody se quedaba a solas con un prisionero.

La necesidad de aire fue en aumento hasta que el joven sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba en contra de su voluntad. Su garganta se movió un par de veces, y Harry sintió cómo la espesa poción bajaba por su esófago dejando atrás su terrible sabor.

Cuando Moody le liberó, Harry hizo arcadas. Y en cuanto el Auror se levantó, el joven rodó en el suelo y convulsionó tratando de forzar la poción fuera de su estómago. Su cuerpo parecía protestar por haber sido sujeto a tal vil sustancia.

Harry se hizo un ovillo lo mejor que pudo con las manos atadas en su espalda, tosiendo y dando arcadas. Esto era peor que cuando había mordido a Shacklebolt. Al menos entonces nada de la sangre había terminado en su estómago.

Cuando logró enfocar a Draco, su visión ya se estaba tornando borrosa. El rubio estaba siendo retenido por la metamórfaga, de ahí por qué no había intentado ayudarlo cuando Moody le hizo tomar la poción.

"Dulces sueños, Potter." Dijo el Auror antes de abandonar la tienda.

Aun luchando contra los efectos de la poción, Harry miró otra vez a su alrededor. Estaba sumamente consciente de la manera en que la mujer y su amigo lo miraban, pero era difícil enfocar la mirada en ninguno.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Harry no estaba seguro de si algún sonido había conseguido escapar entre sus labios.

A diferencia de cuando las visiones le llegaban naturalmente, Harry no tenía ni siquiera la ilusión de control. Pudo sentir cómos se sumergía en la oscuridad y luego escenas que empezaban a desfilar frente a sus ojos, lejos de donde se encontraba su cuerpo físico.

Como un fantasma comenzó a flotar sobre las escenas cambiantes, muchas de ellas pasaban tan rápido que Harry se quedó preguntándose si era posible sentir nausea sin estar despierto.

Ahora se encontraba en una calle muggle que conocía demasiado bien. Privet Drive era una vía suburbana en Little Whinging. El vecindario eran casas aburridas y con forma de cajas. Cada una era casi una réplica exacta de la anterior, hilera tras hilera de casas para gente exclusiva. Aunque los autos habían sido cambiados por modelos más nuevos y llamativos y el número ocho tenía rosas blancas la última vez que había estado ahí.

Siguió el tirón que sentía y atravesó sin problemas la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Harry hizo una mueca ante el olor de líquidos de limpieza, una de las cosas que no extrañaba de este lugar. La casa, como todas las de la cuadra, tenía un segundo piso.

El interior estaba incluso más limpio que el inmaculado jardín. Las fotos de la gran pelota de playa rosa usando distintos bonetes ya no estaban. En su lugar, las imágenes ahora mostraban a un gran chico rubio en distintas situaciones.

Pasó frente al armario de abajo de las escaleras y de la cocina sin mirarlos dos veces. A Harry no le sorprendía que cada habitación estuviera llena con los últimos aparatos de tecnología. Después de todo, estando casada con el director de Grunnings, una mujer tenía que presumir su dinero cuando venían las visitas. Harry negó con la cabeza y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Pasó frente a la habitación de sus tíos y el baño y flotó hacia lo que recordaba que era el cuarto de Dudley.

Había cambiado mucho y a la vez nada. Desde que Harry tenía memoria, la habitación de Dudley había estado llena de basura y cosas inútiles. Aunque había quedado tal cual, los juguetes se habían ido para dar lugar a cosas que Harry dudaba que su primo usara. Después de todo, Dudley nunca había sido un chico muy deportivo a menos que esto involucrara alcanzar a un pobre niño y golpearlo. Así que Harry no podía entender qué quería el muggle con una bolsa de boxeo.

Harry desvió su atención del lío y hacia la única otra persona en la habitación. Desde la última vez que había visto a su primo Dudley había crecido hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una ballena asesina bebé. El chico rubio estaba sentado en su cama que parecía a punto de destruirse bajo su peso.

Acercándose aun más, Harry se sorprendió de ver un polvo blanco en la mano de Dudley. Mientras lo miraba, su primo se tapó un agujero de la nariz y aspiró con fuerza. "Demonios. Me encantaría que Tía Petunia pudiera ver esto. Su pequeño y precioso ángel, consumiendo drogas. Seguramente encontraría la manera de culparme por ser una mala influencia."

Sintió otro fuerte tirón y supo que pasaría a la siguiente visión. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera cambiar la escena sintió un agudo dolor que se originaba en su hombro y se esparcía por su cuerpo como fuego.

Harry despertó abruptamente y, al abrir los ojos, experimentó un agudo dolor de cabeza. Gimió de dolor mientras su cuerpo empezaba a reconocer sus alrededores.

Sin más preámbulos, Harry rodó en el suelo y vació el magro contenido de su estómago. Al terminar, el joven volvió a ponerse de espaldas y volvió a gemir de dolor al sentir nuevas punzadas en su hombro.

Ya despierto, Harry apretó los dientes para aguantar mejor el dolor e intentó pensar en el torrente de visiones que había presenciado.

Lentamente intentó incorporarse y casi volvió a caer cuando el dolor de cabeza se concentró en sus sientes.

"Maldición," murmuró para sí mismo. No se atrevió a cerrar los ojos por miedo a volver a ser arrastrado a un mundo de visiones.

En la penumbra pudo reconocer el brillante pelo rubio de Draco. El chico estaba pálido, aun más de lo normal. "¿Estás despierto Harry?" preguntó Draco acercándose hasta casi tocarlo.

"No, solo estoy sentado y hablando inconsciente." Gruñó, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras al ver la expresión adolorida en el rostro del rubio. "Perdón por haberte arrastrado a este lío." Harry apartó las piernas para evitar una patada que Draco le había dirigido. Sin embargo el movimiento le hizo dar nausea, aunque ya no había nada en su estómago que expulsar.

Al apoyarse contra el cuerpo del rubio fue consciente de cuánto estaba temblando. Aunque ya no sentía frío por la caminata, sus huesos se sentían como si fueran de hielo y tenía la espalda cubierta de sudor y la remera pegada contra el cuerpo.

"Cara rajada, no actúes como un Gryffindor y te creas el centro del mundo. No estaríamos en esta situación si los otros no hubieran actuado como unos cobardes y si no nos hubieran abandonado. Cuando mi padre se entere-"

"Sí te das cuenta que tenemos que salir de aquí si quieres decírselo a él." Harry suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco. Uno de los efectos secundarios que odiaba de esta opción, era cómo lo dejaba sin fuerzas.

"¿Qué te hizo esa poción? Nunca vi nada como eso. Uno pensaría que Severus la habría mencionado, o alguien más cuando el señor Oscuro decide torturar a alguien." Harry se estremeció al oír sus palabras.

Escupió para tratar de librarse de la bilis en su boca y se movió hasta quedar detrás de Draco. "No te preocupes. No es algo que vayan a darte. Y aunque lo hicieran dudo que te haga algún efecto. Tu sangre no es la correcta." Dijo, incapaz de evitar el último comentario.

Tan solo ayer, o tal vez el día anterior ya que no tenía reloj, Draco lo había visto siendo humillado por la impureza de su sangre. "En realidad me creen tan poca amenaza que ni siquiera consideran necesario mantenerme atado?" Definitivamente no parecía algo que Moody haría. El hombre era un paranoico insufrible.

Con una mano Harry tanteó la soga que mantenía sujetas las manos de Draco. Podía saber por lo apretado de los nudos que el rubio había intentado liberarse mientras él estaba bajo los efectos de la poción. "Dejaron a la metamórfaga para que nos cuidara. Creo que creyó que dabas tanta lástima que decidió que no importaría si te desataba. Pero cuando se fue se olvidó de volver a amarrarte. Pudo haber sido porque aun se sentía mareada después de que su nariz se encontró con el piso."

Harry tiró del nudo y sonrió satisfecho cuando logró aflojarlo. "¿Puedes creerlo? Empezó a hacer ruidos de chancho y esperaba que me riera." Draco volteó y empezó a frotarse las muñecas rojas y magulladas. "Aunque tengo que admitir que lucía bastante graciosa mientras se iba con la nariz sangrante."

El rubio se puso de pie y lo miró. "¿Puedes levantarte solo?" A pesar del tono brusco de sus palabras, Draco extendió una mano que Harry tomó para poder levantarse. La ayuda probó ser necesaria ya que su cuerpo se movía de atrás a adelante. "Lo que sea que te dio ese hombre realmente fue efectivo. ¿Crees que podríamos usar algo de eso en las fiestas en la sala común de Slytherin?"

Haciendo una mueca, Harry se apoyó en Draco. "Para cualquier otro sabría a pis de caballo. Pero qué te parece si primero salimos de aquí y después podemos buscar algo que podamos regalarle a tus amigos para esas fiestas pesadas."

El punzante dolor de su hombro empeoraba con cada paso que daba con la ayuda de Draco. Aunque intentaba ayudar, los pasos del rubio eran demasiado largos. "Entonces, ¿alguna idea sobre cómo salir de aquí?"preguntó Harry. De ninguna manera se quedaría por voluntad propia.

Además, ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a pasar, y tenían que salir de la tienda antes de que sucediera.

Draco rió y Harry volteó hacia el rubio. "Este es un modelo bastante austero, ni de cerca tan buena como la que tengo en casa. Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que el productor se encargó que fuera imposible escapar de la tienda sin usar las salidas asignadas. Las llaman a prueba de niños, una manera de evitar que los adolescentes pudieran escaparse en los partidos de Quidditch."

"Entonces es por la puerta." Dijo Harry tratando de mantener su tono positivo. Draco se tambaleó pero logró mantenerse de pie para no arrastrar a Harry consigo. Aparentemente él no era el único afectado por haber estado tanto tiempo sin poder moverse.

Lograron llegar sin problemas hasta la entrada. "¿Qué tan altas serás las probabilidades de que se hayan olvidado de nosotros y se hayan ido a dormir?" Aunque no podía ver el rostro del rubio sabía que Draco había rodado los ojos al oír su pregunta.

Al abrir la tela de la entrada los golpeó una oleada de aire helado. Harry inhaló profundamente y miró hacia todos lados. En el tiempo en que habían estado en la tienda había comenzado a nevar. Habían encendido una fogata entre las dos carpas y, ahora que estaban afuera, era la única fuente de iluminación.

Temblando, Harry acercó su cuerpo más al de Draco. "Parece que tenías razón. No es de extrañar que al Señor Oscuro le sea tan fácil atrapar a los rebeldes si son así de descuidados."

"Draco, creo que hablaste muy rápido." Harry se puso casi visco al tratar de mirar la varita que apuntaba a su rostro.

"Dense la vuelta y caminen directo hacia la carpa." Gruñó Moody y el extremo de su varita brilló. "Adentro, Potter, y vas a recibir otra dosis de la poción. Eso seguramente te noqueará hasta que Dumbledore llegue. Y nosotros dos..." Harry sintió que Draco se tensaba cuando la varita de Moody le apuntó a él. "Nosotros vamos a tener una charla. Estoy seguro que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy debe tener buena información para contar. Y por suerte no hay nadie aquí para que intervenga."

Las palabras de Ojoloco hicieron que Harry se preguntara dónde estaban los demás. ¿Se sentían tan seguros que Moody simplemente había dejado que se fueran? O el hombre creía que fácilmente iba a poder encargarse de dos jóvenes, especialmente cuando el único mago no tenía su varita, o Moody o había hecho a propósito para poder hacer su trabajo en paz.

Y algo le decía que no era la primera opción.

Cuando Moody dio un paso hacia adelante ninguno de los dos se movió. Pero Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y vomitó. Como no tenía comida, su estómago solo expulsó bilis. Y vio, para su satisfacción, cómo salpicaba las botas de Moody. No era mucho, pero al menos lo hacía sentir algo mejor con la situación.

"Crucio."

Los gritos salieron como expulsados de su garganta y ni siquiera la ayuda de Draco logró mantenerlo en pie. Harry cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve y rodó para apartarse del dolor pero nada parecía ayudarlo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el dolor finalmente cedió. Harry quería encorvarse en posición fetal para proteger su cuerpo. Pero su hombro herido y el daño que la maldición le había hecho lo dejaron paralizado así que Harry se concentró en regular su respiración.

Era apenas consciente de que su cuerpo temblaba tanto por la maldición como por los efectos de la poción. Al recordar las palabras de Moody le volvió a dar nauseas. No estaba seguro de poder tomar de nuevo la poción tan poco después de la primera dosis.

Una mano lo agarró del pelo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Moody era lo único que lo mantenía erguido. "Eso que hiciste fue muy estúpido, Potter."

Mientras hablaba, el Auror lo sacudía como un terrier haría con un rata. Harry no movió un músculo y sus ojos permanecieron clavados en un punto inexistente sobre el hombro de Moody.

El Auror exclamó sorprendido cuando Harry dejó que sus piernas dejaran de sostenerlo. El joven lentamente dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro mientras miraba a Moody hacia arriba con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. "Te vas a arrepentir de dejar ir a tus amiguitos. Por otra parte, no puedo decir que de haber estado aquí hubieran podido ayudarte."

"¿De qué estás hablando chico?, ¿Qué es lo que viste?" En vez de responder Harry soltó un gemido de dolor. De ninguna manera le contaría a Moody de ninguna de sus visiones.

Entonces el ojo mágico de Moody se dio vuelta y el hombre soltó un gruñido. Sin decir nada más, Ojoloco lo soltó y Harry cayó sobre la nieve donde se quedó inmóvil.

El joven observó con los ojos entrecerrados cómo el Auror desmayaba a Draco antes de voltear y comenzar a lanzar maldiciones en todas las direcciones. A la oscuridad que rodeaba el pequeño campamento.

No paso mucho antes que esas maldiciones le fueran devueltas, aunque ninguna era letal. Probablemente los atacantes no querían arriesgarse a darle a Draco con un Avada Kedavra. Sino a Harry le hubiera encantado ver cómo se lo explicaban a Lucius Malfoy después.

Moody había sido un Auror antes que Voldemort subiera al poder. Desde que el hombre se había unido a los rebeldes y a pesar de los años que habían pasado, Moody había logrado mantenerse presto y en forma.

Varios individuos aparecieron desde las sombras, ataviados con capas negras y máscaras blancas. "Draky querido, tu querida tía llegó para llevarte a casa." La voz de Bellatrix Lestrange era fácil de reconocer mientras lanzaba una maldición tras otra.

A diferencia de los Mortífagos en la oscuridad, Moody no tenía intenciones de controlarse. El hombre evidentemente intentaba ganar tiempo para que sus camaradas regresaran. O tal vez planeaba llevarse con él a tantos hombre como fuera posible.

Mirando a Moody, que estaba ocupado lanzando hechizos, Harry se arrastró hasta el cuerpo paralizado de Draco. Los ojos grises y perdidos miraban al cielo y Harry colapsó unto al cuerpo de su amigo.

El joven rodó hasta quedar frente al rubio y frunció el seño. Estirando una mano, Harry aferró la manga de la túnica de Draco. Aunque dudaba que el otro pudiera verlo, el morocho esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Una que sabía que pronto se tornaría en visiones.

El ruido de la batalla continuó a su alrededor.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: No me jacto de ser dueño de Harry Potter, el personaje, las locaciones y situaciones pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de J. K. Rowling. Para aquellos demasiado incompetentes para entender palabras con más de dos sílabas: Harry Potter no es mío.**

**Me olvidé de decirlo, pero la pareja es HP/LV. Ahora están advertidos.**

**Beta: angelhitomie**

Ellos lo sabían.

Harry estaba acostado en una habitación blanca que reconocía como parte de la Enfermería y donde se había encontrado al despertarse pocos minutos antes. Se ocupó de mantener su respiración acompasada y los ojos entrecerrados por si alguien entraba en la habitación para que no se diera cuenta que estaba despierto.

Suponía que debía estar agradecido. Estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts, detrás de las protecciones mágicas y dónde los rebeldes no podían alcanzarlo. Había sido curado aunque aún sintiera los miembros entumecidos. El efecto de la poción había terminado y ahora su mente ya estaba clara luego de haber deambulado por una larga tirada de visiones.

Harry respiró hondo y reprimió las lágrimas ignorando cómo le quemaban los ojos.

Ellos lo sabían.

Había logrado mantener el secreto por tantos años. Había sido un simple squib, nada inusual aparte de haber tenido la suerte de haber sido tomado bajo el cuidado del maestro de pociones.

Había estado a salvo.

Suponía que ya todo había terminado. Ahora la Orden ya sabía donde se escondía. Seguramente le estarían buscando, ansiosos por tenerlo de vuelta entre los suyos para poder tenerlo vigilado y usarlo para su beneficio.

Lo embargó una profunda tristeza al darse cuenta que ya no podía quedarse en Hogwarts. A estas alturas, Draco probablemente ya había presentado el informe sobre lo que había pasado durante su captura. Quien lo escuchara sería capaz de unir los puntos y darse cuenta de quién era él.

Y aunque no sucediera así, Harry no se sentía capaz de hacerse ilusiones. Estaba en la Enfermería. Seguramente alguien había estado viéndolo mientras estaba inconsciente. Severus no podría cuidarlo todo el tiempo y la enfermera estaba obligada a informar a la autoridad más cercana de cualquier suceso extraño.

Debería estar agradecido de que no hubo alguien allí haciéndole preguntas desde el instante en que regresó al mundo de los vivos. Le daba tiempo para hacer lo que Harry sabía que tenía que hacer.

Harry se incorporó en la cama, apartó las sábanas y apoyó los pies en el suelo. No le sorprendía que el piso no tuviera encantamientos calentadores. Probablemente Madame Pomfrey creía que sus pacientes estarían menos propensos a dar vueltas si el piso estaba frío.

Se levantó de la cama y tastabilló antes de recuperar el equilibrio. "Tengo que salir de aquí." Harry miró la puerta y se mordió el labio pensativo. Tenía puesto un pijama blanco. Si salía así iba a destacar espantosamente entre los estudiantes vestidos de negro. ¿Cómo iba a volver a seguridad de las mazmorras?

Harry miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada que le pudiera servir. Era casi como si supieran lo que iba a hacer cuando se levantara. Pero para él esto solo significaba que habían cortado la ruta de escape más conveniente.

Caminando hacia las grandes ventanas, Harry fue adquiriendo confianza en sus pasos. Afuera todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. El sol estaba alto en el cielo y no se divisaba nube alguna. Y, lo que era más importante, no había nada de viento.

Harry destrabó, abrió la ventana y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando no sonó ninguna alarma. Casi hubiera esperado que Severus hiciera algo así para evitar que huyera.

Al subirse a la cornisa Harry no pudo menos que agradecer nunca haber tenido miedo a las alturas. Hogwarts era un castillo antiquísimo hecho de piedra. Pero ni la magia podría acomodar las piedras perfectamente haciendo de los muros del castillo un lugar perfecto para practicar alpinismo.

Harry miró por última vez la puerta y notó que seguía cerrada. Lentamente salió por la ventana y quedó colgado de los brazos.

Se llenó de pánico cuando sus pies no hallaron donde apoyarse. "Fue una idea estúpida, estúpida." murmuró para sí mismo golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Pero luego tuvo que sonreír cuando logró apoyar ambos pies en algo que no se sentía como si fuera a caerse en cuanto apoyara todo su peso en él.

Lentamente, Harry empezó a descender. Más de una vez tuvo que moverse hacia los lados para buscar de dónde sostenerse y evitar acercarse a las ventanas donde sabía que lo verían. Por suerte no había edificios del lado opuesto por lo que al menos no tenía que cubrirse las espaldas.

Sus brazos empezaron a temblarle y Harry empezó a respirar profundo para recuperar el aliento. Un sudor frío le cubrió la frente y la espalda y tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para evitar que le molestara los ojos mientras seguía bajando con la lengua entre los dientes.

Actualmente Harry se encontraba en una encrucijada. Había llegado a un punto en el que ya no había piedras en que apoyarse o sostenerse y las que había usado para descender parecían haberse desvanecido en el aire.

"¿Cara rajada? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Harry miró a su alrededor y por un momento se olvidó de dónde estaba al voltear para mirar a Draco. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Harry empezó a caer. Éste instintivamente se impulsó con la pared y se aferró al objeto más cercano que sus brazos pudieron encontrar. Este objeto resultó ser la escoba de Draco.

Harry recuperó el control de su respiración y mirando al rubio esbozó una sonrisa. "Qué gusto verte por acá Draco, ¿te molesta si me cuelgo de ti por un rato?" Observó cómo Draco recuperaba algo de color y lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Por los pantalones de Merlín, Potter ¿estás totalmente loco? ¿Qué te hizo hacer algo tan imprudente? ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera pasado por aquí?"

"No es que no me conmueva que te preocupes por mi." Interrumpió Harry tratando de aferrarse mejor a la escoba. " Pero ¿podríamos tener esta conversación cuando yo esté en una posición más cómoda?" Draco tomó su brazo y, para molestia de Harry, logró sentarlo en la escoba frente a él con muy poco esfuerzo.

"Debí dejarte donde estabas. Honestamente, Cara Rajada, ¿te levantas a la mañana y piensas: hey, quiero hacer algo idiota, por qué no escalo las paredes del castillo y veo cuánto tiempo me lleva matarme? ¿Vives para darme un ataque al corazón?" Murmuró el rubio en su oído mientras cruzaba ambos brazos en torno a su cintura para poder agarrar el mango de la escoba.

Sonriendo, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para que el rubio llegara mejor. "Acabas de adivinar el propósito de mi vida, Draco. Eres un genio."

"Si no controlas tu boca podrías ser arrojado al vacío. Ahora cállate y voy a mostrarte por qué la Saeta de Fuego es la mejor escoba del mercado." Sin más advertencias, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose contra la espalda de Harry y se lanzaron juntos hacia el suelo.

El pelo de Harry se removió por el viento pero el joven notó que no le preocupaba a menos que le tapara los ojos. Sentía como si volaran como esos pájaros que solía ver por la ventana. Incapaz de ignorar el impulso súbito que le picó, Harry levantó albos brazos y aulló de alegría mientras caían en picado.

Cuando bajó de la escoba los ojos le brillaban y tastabilló con los pies sobre la nieve. "¡eso fue totalmente increíble!" Harry aplaudió saltando con un pié y con el otro para devolver el calor a su cuerpo.

Draco desmontó de su escoba y se paró frente a Harry con los brazos cruzados. "No es que no aprecie tus alabanzas sobre mis habilidades con la escoba, pero ahora quiero saber qué te hizo hacer algo así de estúpido. Algo tan Gryffindor. Creí que pasar tiempo conmigo te habría quitado esas tendencias.

El tour terminó demasiado pronto. Cuando el suelo estaba tan cerca que Harry se preguntó si iban a chocar, Draco cambió el curso de la escoba para volar en horizontal y disminuyó la velocidad.

La sonrisa despareció de los labios de Harry al recordar la razón por la cual estaba parado en pijama en la nieve en vez de echado sobre una cama cómoda. "Lo siento."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Cuando Draco intentó acercarse, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. Ya estaba calculando cuánto le llevaría llegar al límite del bosque prohibido y desaparecer entre los árboles viejos. Estaba en desventaja. Draco tenía su varita e iba a poder desmayarlo antes que pudiera alejarse. Por mucho que fuera a arrepentirse, Harry sabía que haría lo que fuera necesario para que su amigo no fuera capaz de detenerlo. Odiaba solo pensar en lastimar a Draco, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a quedarse en Hogwarts.

Harry levantó los puños mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a hacer esto. Aunque no era un novato peleando sí había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho, especialmente contra una persona que tuviera magia. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Draco con cautela como si estuviera frente a un animal asustado. Para Harry, esa metáfora describía bastante bien la situación actual. Obligado a pelear por no poder huir.

"¡Potter!" El grito hizo que Harry se detuviera en seco. Reconocía demasiado bien ese tono. Ya bastantes veces lo había escuchado durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, cada vez que estaba a punto de cometer un error mientras trabajaba con las pociones. Normalmente terminaba con una gran explosión.

Harry se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos bien grandes al ver al hombre que se aproximaba. Severus llevaba su usual túnica negra, como una sombra acechadora. Al verlo, Harry dio un paso atrás y sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón. "Un paso más y te verás limpiando calderos por el resto de tus miserables años de adolescencia." Conociendo a Severus, no era una amenaza vacía.

Ya sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades. Contra Draco hubiera gozado del elemento sorpresa. Pero Severus era un mago completamente entrenado y conocía Harry lo bastante bien como para contrarrestar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

En cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance, Severus lo aferró con fuerza del brazo. Harry sabía que nunca sería capaz de soltarse antes que el hombre decidiera liberarle. "Mocoso imbécil. ¿Estás tratando de arruinar todo mi duro trabajo dejándote morir afuera, caminando en el frío así vestido? ¿Puedes considerarte afortunado si no pescas otro ataque de neumonía."

Mientras hablaba Severus empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el castillo. "Y ¿cómo te escapaste de la Enfermería? Hay protecciones en la puerta que registran a todo el que entra y sale. Si hubieras salido habríamos sido notificados."

"Lo encontré descendiendo por una de las paredes externas como ese hombre americano vestido de rojo y azul." Soltó Draco. Aparentemente no le causaba ninguna gracia la situación y debía estar siendo influenciado por el humor de su padrino.

Ignorando la expresión asesina en el rostro de Severus, Harry se quedó mirando a su amigo con la boca abierta antes que el mago mayor empezara a arrastrarlo. "¿Sabes sobre el Hombre Araña?" Logró decir con expresión horrorizada. "No sé si debería gustarme o si debería tomármelo como una señal del fin del mundo. Eres el modelo del heredero sangre pura." La última parte la susurró mientras entraban en el castillo.

"Tonterías. Es solo que Blaise tuvo un periodo de rebelión en el que se interesó por las cosas Muggle. Por alguna razón decidió que yo tenía que acompañarlo y me arrastró hasta un cine." Al parecer las clases habían terminado ya que los corredores estaban repletos de estudiantes. Pero este no fue un problema. Aunque solo enseñaba a los estudiantes de los EXTASIS, se rumoreaba que Severus era el profesor más temido de Hogwarts. Lo cual significaba que nadie se arriesgaría a acercársele por miedo a perder puntos.

A Harry no le tomó mucho darse cuenta a dónde se dirigían. Después de atravesar un par de pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras donde Draco se separó de ellos, quedaban pocos lugares donde le permitirían entrar.

Mientras se dirigían a la Enfermería, Harry se preguntó por un instante si no deberá clavar los talones en el piso. Sin embargo una mirada de Severus fue suficiente para disuadirlo. Estaba seguro que el hombre no tendría escrúpulos para cargarlo si se ponía difícil.

Al menos caminaría con dignidad hacia su destino.

Harry volvió a mirar a Severus y le sorprendió notar lo tenso que estaba a pesar de su enojo. Probablemente sabía o al menos sospechaba qué estaba por suceder pero no le ofreció palabra alguna de consuelo. O estaba demasiado furioso para molestarse con palabras o le habían prohibido hablar.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué prefería. Sin importar lo que fuera, lo que odiaba era no saber qué le deparaba. Fue empujado dentro de la Enfermería y las puertas se cerraron a su espalda.

"Así que lograste ubicar a tu travieso custodio, Severus." Harry dio un paso hacia atrás tropezando con Severus quien puso una mano sobre su hombro para mantenerlo en el lugar.

"Si mi Señor. Draco fue tan amable de retenerlo hasta que pudiera encontrarlos. Aparentemente, Harry decidió que sería una buena idea salir escalando por la ventana. Tal vez seguiría allí si mi ahijado no lo hubiera recogido con su escoba." Harry se paró sobre el pié de Severus para silenciarlo pero, descalzo como estaba, dudaba que el pié cubierto del mago lo hubiera sentido.

Harry miró a su alrededor para mirar a cualquier sitio menos a los dos hombres en la habitación. Se sentía desnudo bajo sus miradas. Por suerte el rubor en su rostro podía atribuirse a que el calor estaba regresando a su cuerpo.

El sonido de pasos le alertaron que alguien se le acercaba. Igual se puso tenso cuando alguien se detuvo justo frente a él. Con uno en frente y Severus detrás no había muchos lugares a dónde huir. Unos dedos largos tomaron su barbilla y le obligaron a alzar la mirada.

En ese instante Harry creyó saber lo que sentían los ciervos al ser cegados por una luz. Los ojos rojos se clavaron en los verdes amarrándolo de tal manera que no sabía si sería capaz de moverse aunque así lo quisiera. Voldemort tenía puesta una túnica verde oscuro, muy parecía a la que llevaba el día de su cumpleaños. Harry notó que en sus manos había mancas de tinta como si hubiera sido interrumpido de su trabajo.

Lucius Malfoy estaba de pié en segundo plano. Observaba silencioso como si esperara que algo sucediera. Había una cosa de la que Harry sí era consciente, de lo mucho que odiaba tener la atención de todos sobre él.

Sabía que el protocolo exigía que se inclinara ante ellos ya que era sus superiores. Pero Harry no podía moverse aun si hubiera tenido el espacio para hacerlo. "Señor Potter, ¿cómo se atreve a irse sin mi autorización? Y ustedes tres, ya es suficiente. No me extraña que el chico esté a punto de desmayarse si lo acorralan de esa manera. Ahora, apártense." Conociendo a Madame Pomfrey, Harry suponía que no debía sorprenderle que la enfermera apartara el Señor Oscuro de su camino.

"Severus, lleve al Señor Potter a la cama y consígale ropa seca. Luego le haré unas pruebas para asegurarme que no haya conseguido lastimarse aun más." Severus debía haber asentido con la cabeza ya que no escuchó ninguna respuesta verbal. Los pies de Harry se movieron automáticamente mientras le guiaban hacia la cama en la que había despertado.

Una vez que estuvo en la cama, Madame Pomfrey apartó a Severus y tomó su lugar. Cuando sacó su varita, Harry instintivamente se apartó hasta el cabecero de la cama. Su rostro se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Echando una rápida mirada a su alrededor, Harry notó que ningún mago presente pareció notar su reacción. También notó que los tres hombre se habían repartido por la habitación.

Severus estaba cerca, como ofreciendo un apoyo silencioso. Harry sabía que el hombre estaba listo para reaccionar si se le ocurría salir corriendo hacia el baño o la puerta de salida. Lucius parecía estar disfrutando del calor del sol cerca de las ventanas. Parecían haber aprendido a no dejarle abierta ninguna salida.

Voldemort se sentó en una silla de visitante del otro lado de su cama donde Madame Pomfrey daba vueltas de acá para allá. A pesar de que la silla era simple y seguramente también incómoda, Voldemort igual lograba parecer el Señor Oscuro que era. NI un pliegue de su túnica estaba fuera de lugar y el aire a su alrededor parecía exudar confianza , los ojos escarlatas aun fijos en Harry.

La apariencia perfecta del hombre lo volvió consciente de su propio estado. Después de escalar por la pared, su pijama antes blanco estaba manchado con tierra. Su pelo había quedado desarreglado por el viento y su rostro seguía ruborizado ahora que el calor regresaba al mismo. "Solo puedo imaginarme en qué estabas pensando para salir sin estar apropiadamente vestido y luego de apenas haber sido sanado. Tal vez la próxima vez espere a que le dé el alta antes de dejar mis dominios."

Harry se sorprendió cuando su cuerpo empezó a brillar color violeta. "¿Qué..."

"Tiene una suerte impresionante, Señor Potter. Salir vestido de esa manera y no enfermarse. Acabo de terminar con sus dedos congelados. Por suerte reacomodamos su hombro cuando llegó así que de eso no hay que preocuparse. Sin embargo, como dejó la cama sin permiso y salió sin estar vestido apropiadamente tendrá que quedarse en cama por los próximos días. Solo para asegurarme que no caiga muerto en cuanto le libere."

En cuanto Harry abrió la boca para protestar, la enfermera lo interrumpió. "Fácilmente puedo hacer que sea una semana o más si piensa en volver a escaparse. Mientras esté aquí descansará y no hará ninguna actividad extenuante. Puse protecciones alrededor de su cama para que me alerten si sufre de algún efecto por la maldición Cruciatus o la poción que le dieron. Y aunque creo que a estar alturas ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, es mejor prevenir que lamentar."

Por un momento parecía que Madame Pomfrey estuviera a punto de decir otra cosa. Pero agitó su varita para detener el brillo violeta y luego habló por encima de su cabeza. "Me gustaría que mi paciente recibiera el descanso que necesita, pero usted ya ha expresado su urgencia por hablar con el Señor Potter, Mi Señor. Ya que no se encuentra en peligro mortal esta vez voy a permitirlo. Puede ingerir una poción vigorizante y estaré en mi oficina si necesitan mi ayuda. Pero debo advertirle que no le provoquen emociones fuertes. Y usted, Señor Potter, se quedará en la cama." Con esta última advertencia, Madame Pomfrey dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta al salir.

Consciente de que estaba solo en esto, Harry se sentó con los músculos tensos listo para saltar a la acción si alguno le apuntaba con la varita. "Así que todos estos años en vez de dejar que un squib viviera en Hogwarts he tenido a un vidente cerca sin que nadie me notificara." Las reflexiones en voz alta de Voldemort devolvieron su atención al hombre. El Señor Oscuro lo miraba con una intensidad que le hacía estremecer. No, temblar. Voldemort definitivamente no lo miraba complacido.

"Soy un squib." Protestó Harry ignorando la parte de vidente aunque sabía que era la que más le interesaba a esos hombres. Esperando que su escudo mental fuera lo bastante fuerte, Harry miró a Voldemort a los ojos. Para su alivio, no sintió más que un leve roce antes que la presencia del Señor Oscuro desapareciera de su mente.

"No me interesa destruir tu mente solo para atravesar tus escudos. Son impresionantes si puedo decírtelo. No muchas personas sin magia logran sostener escudos de Oclumancia contra los intrusos. ¿Severus?"

El maestro de pociones se paró junto a la cama de Harry donde la enfermera había estado minutos antes con un frasco en la mano. "No es algo por lo que pueda tomar el crédito mi Señor. Mi teoría es que siendo un vidente le llega naturalmente como una necesidad de proteger sus visiones." Al escuchar las palabras de Severus, Harry sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro.

Entonces, Lucius Malfoy habló por primera vez desde que Harry entró a la Enfermería. "Recuerdo que dijiste que lo encontraste cerca de un viejo campamento de los rebeldes. Creo que se te dejó conservarlo ya que esto probaba que era un sangre pura, aun siendo un squib." Dijo Lucius estudiando sus uñas como si fueran más importantes que lo que estaban conversando.

"Dejen de hablar de mí como si fuera algo que no entiende que lo están diciendo." Siseó Harry entre dientes. Estaba acostumbrado a que sucediera cuando estaba entre sangre puras, pero no hacía que fuera menos molesto.

"Tal vez entonces usted, Harry Potter, esté dispuesto a contármelo todo." Harry se puso tenso ante la sugerencia y maldijo en su mente por caer tan fácilmente en la trampa. Si solo se hubiera quedado callado y hubiera dejado que continuaran con sus suposiciones o como fuera tal vez hubiera tenido más tiempo para pensar en algo.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y miró a los tres hombres con el seño fruncido. Era consciente de que parecía un niño ofendido. "No veo por qué están tan interesados. Además de Severus ninguno de ustedes había expresado ningún tipo de interés en mí antes." Dijo tratando de apartarse de Severus y del frasco hasta que se dio cuenta que al hacerlo se acercaba más a Voldemort. Al final, decidió quedarse donde estaba.

"Tómate esto." Viendo la oportunidad para no responder las preguntas de inmediato, Harry tomó el frasco que le ofrecía Severus. Como ya no tenía visiones, sabía que la poción que Moody le había dado ya no estaba en su sistema. No le perjudicaría tomar esta. Con esta decisión tomada, Harry colocó el frasco sobre sus labios y lo dio vuelta vaciando su contenido. La experiencia la había enseñado que era mejor tomarlos de una en vez de prolongar la tortura.

Entonces sintió todo su cuerpo adormecido hasta la punta de los dedos. Cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada con el cuerpo muerto del cuello hacia abajo. "Esa no era una poción vigorizante." Exclamó.

Severus recogió el frasco vacío y lo apoyó sobre la mesa de luz. "Por supuesto que no. La poción vigorizante es rojo borgoña mientras que esta es roja con un toque de púrpura. Tu, entre todas las personas, deberían saber que mis pociones no son más que perfectas. Esta es una creación mía, un relajante muscular con versión más suave de Veritaserum." A pesar del tono neutral de su voz, Harry notó en ella algo de remordimiento.

Harry miró a Severus con ojos suplicantes pero la poción en su sistema impedía que entrara en pánico. Sin embargo su atención no pudo permanecer en el hombre mucho tiempo ya que Voldemort rompió el silencio. "Decime tu historia. Hace cuánto que sabes que eres un vidente y cualquier otra cosa que te parezca que pueda ser importante para mí."

Harry sintió que su boca se abría en contra de su voluntad y las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera contenerlas.

"A los cinco años tuve mi primera visión." Dijo finalmente al perder la batalla consigo mismo. Aunque tenía los ojos clavados en las manos aun así podía sentir los ojos rojos sobre él como una carga pesada. "Por ese entonces estaba viviendo con unos muggles. Aparentemente mis padres prefirieron luchar en una guerra que no tenían esperanza de ganar antes que vivir con la vergüenza de tener un hijo squib."

Harry respiró hondo y continuó hablando ya que entre más decía más sencillo le resultaba continuar. "En mi primera visión vi como morían dos personas. Eran siempre las mismas dos personas, un hombre de pelo oscuro y una mujer pelirroja con ojos verdes. El contexto nunca cambiaba, y tampoco la sangrienta conclusión." Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

"Esos muggles con los que vivía intentaron diversas cosas para detener lo que creían que eran pesadillas." Aun hoy sentía un terror frío cuando recordaba esos momentos. "Luego llegó una carta. Por lo que escuché esas dos personas que veía en mis pesadillas eran mis padres. Es gracioso pensar que nunca lloré la muerte de mis padres sino que los odié por ver esas cosas antes de saber de ellos."

Podía sentir claramente el efecto de la poción. De otra forma dudaba que fuera capaz de estar tan tranquilo. De otra manera, si dependiera de él, ni estaría hablando del tema.

"Finalmente mi T- uno de los muggles escuchó bastantes detalles sobre mis pesadillas como para entender que de algún modo había soñado todo eso antes que sucediera." Una sonrisa de amargura se extendió por su rostro y finalmente alzó la mirada aunque seguía con los ojos desenfocados. "Poco después, Dumbledore apareció en el umbral. Aparentemente habían usado las lechuzas que traían las nuevas sobre mis padres para contactarlo. Él me llevó. Ahora que se había enterado que ya no era solo un squib, súbitamente yo era útil y por lo tanto debía estar con los de la misma clase que mis padres." Harry se fue apagando hacia el final, no quería continuar.

"¿Y qué pasó después?"

Por las circunstancias, Harry solo pudo lanzar a Voldemort una mirada furiosa. Si el hombre planeaba maldecirlo lo hubiera hecho después de su intento de escape. "Aunque mis visiones eran una gran ventaja para él, aparentemente algunas personas en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia decidieron que no se presentaban con bastante frecuencia. Con un hombre gordo que hacía pociones lograron producir una poción que se encargó del problema." A pesar de la poción que le relajaba los músculos, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse tenso. Ansiaba ser capaz de salir corriendo por si alguien hacía algún movimiento en su dirección.

"La poción funcionó. Cada vez que me obligaban a tomarla tenía que ver lo primero que me llegaba." Era extrañamente difícil poner alguna emoción tras sus palabras. "Luego de unos cuantos accidentes descubrí una manera de librarme del control que la poción tenía sobre mí, al menos por poco tiempo. En teoría supongo que puede compararse con el esfuerzo que se requiere para resistir la maldición Imperius. Pero necesitaba otra cosa. Dolor. Así que entre visiones, cuando tenía once años, conseguí un cuchillo y me herí en la frente."

Mirando por sobre el hombro de Voldemort, Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado lo suficiente para que se moviera su flequillo y revelara la cicatriz. "Eso me distrajo lo suficiente para huir de donde estaba y más tarde esa misma noche Severus me encontró donde caí desfallecido y me llevó a Hogwarts. Después de escuchar mi historia él decidió quela mejor manera de mantenerme a salvo era teniéndome con él."

Harry apretó los labios con fuerza. Se negaba a repetir cómo había amenazado a Severus cuando el hombre había querido contarle a los demás sobre él y sus habilidades. Por suerte para ambos Severus había accedido porque sino Harry no estaba seguro de si ahora estaría vivo.

Así que en cierto modo suponía que tenía una deuda con Severus aunque el maestro de pociones lo negara.

Alguien le apoyó una copa en los labios y Harry bebió con avidez la fría sustancia, de momento ya ni le importaba que fuera veneno. Para su sorpresa y alivio, sintió como iba recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo.

Cuando la copa estuvo vacía el Señor Oscuro la apartó y miró al joven con una sonrisa que puso a Harry extremadamente inquieto. Su cuerpo recuperó la movilidad y la sensación probando que en la copa no había solo agua y Harry flexionó los miembros lentamente controlando que todo estuviera en orden.

No es que no confiara en Severus, pero no le gustaba tomar ningún tipo de poción y siempre prefería prevenir que lamentar. "Tengo una propuesta para usted, Señor Potter."

Harry parpadeó, inseguro sobre cómo debía reaccionar. Sin importar qué, esto no se lo esperaba. ¿Por qué no lo habían encerrado en una habitación y sedado con pociones experimentales para ver cuál lo haría tener visiones?

Después de todo, eso es lo que Dumbledore y la Orden habían hecho.

Cuando Harry no reaccionó Voldemort decidió seguir hablando aparentemente no molesto con su silencio. A lo sumo el hombre lo miraba con aprobación, aunque podía ser solo su cerebro que seguía afectado por la poción.

Así, tan cómodo como se lo veía en la silla junto a su cama, Voldemort finalmente empezó a hablar. "En la antigua Grecia, los videntes no eran una rareza. En esos tiempos se los conocía como oráculos. Sin embargo lo que los hacía tan especiales es que, sin importar qué, se autoproclamaban neutrales. Y las personas los respectaban porque sabían que sino los oráculos se negarían a compartir sus visiones o simplemente se irían."

Harry se irguió al oír estas palabras mientras trataba de adivinar por qué el hombre le decía esto. "No se consideraría extraño que quisieras proceder como los antiguos oráculos."

Harry no pudo contener la risa pero en seguida recordó en compañía de quién estaba y rápidamente recuperó el control y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. "Aun si usted y su gente estuvieran dispuestos a hacer eso, se olvida que tengo un autoproclamado Lord y a su loca Orden tras de mí. Saben dónde estoy y mientras viva intentarán capturarme. O me usa usted o se asegura que nadie más pueda."

De algún modo dudaba que su persecución fuera a terminar aun si su cuerpo fuera arrojado a los pies de Dumbledore y se le hicieran múltiples pruebas para confirmar quién era.

"Yo voy a hacer un juramento en el que te aseguro que voy a hacer todo en mi poder para que nunca caigas en manos de Dumbledore, su Orden o cualquiera que lo apoye. Además, de ser capturado, haré todo lo que pueda para que quedes libre." Aunque las palabras fueron pronunciadas rápidamente a Harry le dio la sensación de que esto era algo que Lord Voldemort había estado planeando.

"¿A qué precio?" Si alguno de los hombres se sorprendió por su pregunta lo ocultaron bien antes que Harry pudiera detectarlo en sus rostros. Pero antes que Voldemort pudiera empezar a divagar, Harry decidió seguir hablando. "Siempre hay un precio. No me diga que súbitamente decidió hacer el papel de buen samaritano. ¿Qué quiere por protegerme?"

Severus parecía aliviado de que no se hubiera lanzado de cabeza a la pileta. Harry suponía que alguno de los mucho sermones del maestro de pociones debía haber surtido efecto.

"Un año." Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión por las palabras de Voldemort. "Esa es la diferencia entre el tiempo que pasaste con la Orden y aquí en Hogwarts dando información a ambas partes. Solo es justo que te vuelvas neutral cuando eso esté equilibrado. Cuando ese año haya terminado podrás irte y estar bajo mi protección por el resto de tu vida si eso es lo que quieres." dijo Voldemort.

"¿Y eso que implica?"

"Solo que continúes con lo que has estado haciendo. Solo que esta vez comunicarás cualquier visión que tengas a cualquiera de las tres personas en la habitación. Preferiría que cuando sea posible vengas conmigo directamente. Y no reportarás ninguna visión a alguien que no sabe de tus habilidades o que no esté aprobado por mí. Para asegurarme que no haya ningún malentendido, me encargaré de que sepas quiénes son esas personas. Además, no saldrás de Hogwarts sin decirle a alguien dónde vas."

Harry consideró lo dicho y le sorprendió darse cuenta que no había mucho que discutir. No le gustaba que cada movimiento le sería restringido. Pero solo sería un año, y después sería libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Y sobre no decirle a nadie de sus visiones, estaba seguro que lograría burlar esa regla. Después de todo, aun podía encontrar la manera de decirle a alguien que lo necesitara sin decirle exactamente sobre la visión, es lo que había estado haciendo por años.

"Está bien." concedió Harry. Voldemort asintió y, para su sorpresa, se levantó de la silla. No sabía mucho de cómo completaban un trato los magos pero había pensado que era más que esto.

"Una última cosa." Dijo Harry haciendo que el Señor Oscuro se detuviera en la puerta y lo mirara por sobre su hombro. Harry tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos. "Si llegara a ser capturado y no pueden liberarme quiero que envíe a alguien para matarme."

"Te veré después. Ahora vas a descansar y te aconsejo que no intentes ninguna otra hazaña con el objetivo de quebrarte el cuello o pasarás el resto del año bajo la supervisión de Madame Pomfrey. _Hablaremos después, pequeño vidente." _Respondió Voldemort con un leve asentimiento y enfatizando la última frase en Pársel. Harry observó boquiabierto cómo Voldemort abandonaba la Enfermería seguido de Lucius.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Harry volteó hacia Severus. "Por favor, dime que estaba bromeando." Suplicó aunque sin recibir respuesta del hombre siniestro.

**)00(**

Después de salir de la Enfermería, Voldemort se dirigió directo a la oficina del Director. El único sitio en el colegio donde podía usar la conexión flu. Lucius caminaba a su lado habiendo entendido que su Señor quería que lo siguiera.

Harry Potter era verdaderamente un enigma. Antes de los festejos de fin de año, Voldemort apenas recordaba ver al chico en el castillo ya que pasaba su tiempo en la seguridad de las mazmorras de Severus.

Era bastante irónico que tal tesoro hubiera estado oculto en un squib. Le había preguntarse qué otros secretos podía traer el chico.

Definitivamente no era débil, como Voldemort había asumido al principio y como acababa del probar. Si creía en el reporte de Severus, había seguido al heredero Malfoy en una misión peligrosa solo para salvar la vida del mocoso. Su intento de escape de la Enfermería y finalmente cómo le había pedido que le matara si alguna vez era capturado por la Orden del Fénix.

Y Voldemort no tenía ninguna intención de que eso sucediera. No perdería una fuente tan valiosa ahora que la tenía entre sus manos.

"Mi Señor, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué un año? Esta es una oportunidad única para obtener una ventaja contra los rebeldes. Esto explica por qué Dumbledore y sus seguidores tuvieron ese brote de buena suerte hace unos años."

"¿Ya terminaste de cuestionar mis métodos?" Preguntó Voldemort mientras la gárgola se movía a un lado para revelar la escalera que los llevó hasta la oficina.

"Los siento mi Señor." Lucius inclinó la cabeza levemente.

Voldemort hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia a sus palabras y tomó asiento en el lugar reservado para el director. Lucius se ubicó en frente a él y lo miró con detenimiento. "Como dijo usted mismo mi Señor, un vidente es un fenómeno muy poco común. Nacen muy pocos y la mayoría suelen volverse locos y suicidarse por las cosas que se ven obligados a ver. Y aun si sobreviven, esos videntes suelen pronunciar profecías que después no recuerdan."

El Señor Oscuro juntó ambas manos y apoyó en ellas su mentón. "A juzgar por el pequeño discurso del chico, es obvio que está acostumbrado a que las personas lo utilicen como una herramienta en vez de verlo como a un ser humano. Si tratáramos de obligarlo a hacer algo estaría resistiéndose todo el tiempo. Ya oíste su pedido. Él preferiría morir antes de arriesgarse con la Orden. Esta dispuesto a todo para huir de lo que pueda hacerle esa gente. Sin embargo, si yo le ofreciera protección a cambio de nada, no solo no me creería sino que tampoco estaría dispuesto a compartir información a menos que piense que es completamente necesario. Y aun entonces no tendría garantía de que me lo dijera todo."

"Ya veo." Lucius asintió para si mismo. "Ahora creerá que es quien saca mayor provecho de este trato. Solo tiene que servirlo por un año y estará protegido por el resto de su vida. Pero, ¿y después? Aun si lo tiene por un año, después ya no tiene que contarle nada a usted." Lucius jugueteó con el mango de su bastón. "A menos que saquemos ventaja de este año. Tal vez algo pueda hacerse para que se quede aquí o en alguna locación segura y ofrezca sus servicios."

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa cuando Lucius se quedó en silencio, claramente pensando en formas de que su plan funcionara. "En la fiesta resultó muy obvio que existe una conexión entre Harry y tu hijo. Uno podría considerarlos amigos."

Lucius hizo una mueca y luego pareció recordar que Harry ya no era solo un squib. "Sí, a Draco le gusta Pociones y visitar a Severus. Creo que Severus los obligó a llevarse bien porque se negaba a permitir que hicieran explotar su precioso laboratorio. Desde entonces llegaron a ser amigos aunque por suerte Draco siempre lo mantuvo en secreto."

Voldemort pareció pensar un instante antes de hablar. "Usaremos la amistad de los chicos para presentar a Harry al Mundo Mágico. Aunque sea un squib, ser un vidente le permite estar entre los sangre pura. Asegúrate que Draco le presente a los demás jóvenes y hazte cargo de que entiendan su nueva posición para que no haya malentendidos."

Seguramente el anciano ya estaba buscando al vidente. De nada le serviría tratar de mantener al chico en secreto ahora que los rumores habían empezado a correr. No, era mejor tenerlo a la vista de todos y asegurarse de que todos supieran que Harry Potter estaba bajo su protección.

Al ver la expresión pensativa en el rostro de Lucius, Voldemort decidió que no haría ningún daño escuchar lo que el rubio tenía para decir. "Él dijo que fue abandonado con muggles parte de su infancia." Dijo Lucius con el seño fruncido. "Sugiero que averigüemos más de eso. Si podemos averiguar quiénes son esas personas podríamos visitarlos para saber más sobre su pasado."

Voldemort consideró lo sugerido. Ciertamente le significaría una ventaja cuando tratara con el chico en el futuro. "Averigua la identidad de esos muggles. No debería ser difícil. Tienen que tener alguna conexión con el mundo mágico para poder ser contactados por lechuza y para que sepan cómo responder con una. Conociendo a Dumbledore pueden ser parientes del chico o seguidores del anciano. Decidiré su destino una vez que haya obtenido lo que deseo de ellos."

Después de esto solo se rompió el silencio cuando Lucius empezó a sugerir maneras en las que podían ganarse la confianza del vidente. Voldemort simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

Sus pensamientos estaban en lo que había visto al salir de la Enfermería. El pequeño vidente había exhibido una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos verdes al escucharlo hablar en Pársel. Como era bien sabido que hablaba la lengua de sus ancestros, Voldemort no podía evitar sentir que algo más había provocado esa reacción en los ojos del joven.

Pequeño vidente.

Sí, esa era una buena manera de describir al pequeño.


End file.
